


The Onomatopoeia of Love

by Despina



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 7thnight_smut, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koko and his brothers run Shangri-La Comics. Koko dreams of two things: creating his own comic book and Harrison, the delivery guy.  A Saiyuki AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sizzle!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sekaisefuku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sekaisefuku).



> Many thanks for the beta help Whymzy and Jedishampoo!

Advocates, Issue 1, Part 1

Beginnings

The undead monster screamed, all jagged teeth and black, empty eyes, as it jumped toward Goku. The speed from the snarling, cyber-enhanced zombie was unbelievable. And Goku had a difficult time dodging its bloody claws.

This wasn't the first time he'd encountered one of the zombie abominations. There was serious denial about the walking dead; they were dismissed as urban legend by politicians and those who lived in the suburbs, nestled in "safe, gated" communities. But Goku knew the undead threat was real. And they weren't shambling and mindless, they were quick-moving predators. They fed at night on the homeless and the luckless. Monsters in the sewers were no longer cautionary stories told to children, but real-life nightmares.

And every week, there seemed to be more of them.

The creature snarled at him and leapt again. Goku wound up and swung his nyoi-bo, his body twisting with the follow-through. His aim was off, and instead of connecting with the thing's head, he hit its shoulder. There was a sickening thump! as the zombie's arm came loose and fell to the ground in a crackle of wires and burnt, rotting flesh.

"Oh, man! That's nasty!"

There was a guttural shout and the zombie moved with lightning quickness toward him.

The thing was too close for Goku to use his nyoi-bo. Instead, he dodged claws and closed the distance, sliding under the poisonous touch. He straightened and swung the nyoi-bo again, splitting its skull and emptying rotten brains and circuitry onto the rooftop.

Goku leaned on his staff while he caught his breath. He was an incredibly fast and strong mutant, a berserker actually, but not one of the heartless and hopeless. He had moments where he would lose control, but those didn't happen often anymore, not since his Godmother had given him the magical gold circlet he wore on his head.

He wandered to the edge of the rooftop and surveyed the chaotic city below him. Shangri-La bubbled with monsters, crime, and fear it was a city in dire need of a hero. His short cape billowed behind him and he gripped his nyoi-bo with determination. He would help Shangri-La and fight the evil demons.

All he needed now was some help.

 

**SIZZLE!**

By eleven a.m., the inside of Shangri-La Comics was already unreasonably warm. Koko carefully repositioned the fan so the air hit him in the face. Today was going to be a scorcher, and he silently cursed his father for his green approach to heat. Koko didn't think a little air conditioning would kill the planet.

Behind him he heard Gigi climb up to the tiny loft above the back of the store.

"Hey, Gigi, you lazy ass!" Koko followed Gigi up the rickety ladder just far enough to see him fall onto the old couch, his red hair spilling over the edges. "Are you going to sleep? It's hot as hell up here."

"It's hotter in the apartments, and give me a break, would ya? The shoot went way long last night. There was some crazy perfectionist designer, and he made us redo everything a million times."

"Yeah, right. You were probably just after some girl at a club. You're supposed to help me with the books today, remember?"

"I know." Gigi's eyes closed. "Come on, just a little while. Besides, you want to be alone when your boyfriend shows up, right?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Koko climbed up the rest of way and turned on the box fan. It didn't help a lot, but at least it was some air moving.

"That's only because you haven't asked him out yet, you dolt. Just get to it."

Koko rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, right. I don't think I'm ready for the rejection."

"Dumbass, how do you know he'll reject you? You're hopeless." Gigi yawned and his voice drifted off as he added, "Thanks for the fan."

"I'll wake you up when the books are here."

Forty-five minutes later, right on time, the bell hanging from the front door sounded. Koko watched as the delivery man, Harrison, pushed in a handcart loaded with boxes of new comics and books.

"Hey, Harrison," Koko said as he watched Harrison unload the boxes. He was wearing shorts, unusual for him, and Koko had difficulty tearing his eyes away from the lean, muscular calves. "Um, how are you?"

"I'm good, Kyle."

"I'll never get used to anyone calling me Kyle, you know."

Harrison handed Koko a form to sign. "But it is your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but no one calls me that except you. You always confuse me." Koko winced internally with his words. Harrison did confuse him, in more ways than one.

Harrison gave him a smile, but not one of the smiles of pleasant social conventions. This smile actually touched Harrison's green eyes. They were so green they were almost unnatural, like the color of moss in a rainforest or well-tended grass, or maybe something sexier if only Koko's brain would work right.

Harrison's smile grew bigger. "Kyle?"

Koko scrambled for something to say, trying not to stare, "Oh, um, is there anything new you want me to set aside for you? Until you come pick up your books on Saturday?"

"There are a few new titles I'll add to my list on Saturday, but nothing pressing. Will you be here?"

Koko could feel his face heat. "Yeah."

"Good." Harrison made a note on his form. "So, Kyle, did you read the book I left last time?"

"Oh, let me get that for you." Koko walked into back room, through the beaded curtain, to get the book. "You said your friend put this book together?"

"That's correct," Harrison said when Koko reappeared. "It's his first try, but he did work hard to create it. What's your opinion?"

Koko set the book on the counter and then placed his hands on either side. He tipped his head to the right, squinted his eyes, and said, "You want the truth?"

"Of course." Harrison crossed his hands over his clipboard.

"It's a little fanfictiony."

Readjusting his glasses, Harrison said, "'Fanfictiony'? Can you elaborate a bit more?"

"Well, if you read enough first stories or books by people, you see patterns. Like the hero always has a tragic backstory. Or the hero has to make a tough choice, like sacrificing his relationships to keep his loved ones safe. And let's not forget the bad guy having to give you a speech about what he's going to do."

"So, you're saying the story is filled with tropes?"

"Well, yeah, but it is a comic book, so ya gotta do some tropes. But in this case, the characters were so ... uninteresting."

"Uninteresting? How?"

"They were pretty one-dimensional." Koko thought back. "And the hero was completely boring. He needed some sort of flaw. Like Iron Man's drinking or Gambit's annoying banter. You know, something that would make me react. You read enough comic books, so you know what I'm saying, right?"

"I believe I do." Harrison nodded.

"It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't anything that would make me sit up and take notice." Koko placed his chin on his upraised hand and added, "And if it's a first book, then it actually shows a lot of promise. I'm just saying there could've been a more interesting approach. And not quite as rushed."

"I see." Harrison's fingers twitched. "Did you like anything about it?"

"The art." Koko touched the book gently. "Holy crap, your friend is really good! The fight scenes were awesome! The proportions were right on, the angles were fabulous. Really good, Harrison! Who is this guy?"

"Oh, you--Ah haha." Harrison looked uncomfortable as picked up the book and said, "He's just a close friend. I'll be sure to give him your opinion. He'll be happy for your honesty."

Koko had the distinct impression he'd crossed a line with Harrison. Maybe the book guy meant a lot to Harrison. "Hey, I'm not--"

"Well, I'll see you on Saturday, then."

"Wait--" Koko's mouth was still open when the door closed behind Harrison. "That was weird."

The smell of a lit cigarette wafted in from the opened back door.

Koko frowned and looked toward the back. "And how long have you been eavesdropping, Sunny?"

"I'm smoking and waiting for the books. I'm not eavesdropping."

"But you heard the conversation, right?"

"Maybe."

Koko opened one of the boxes Harrison had delivered and began taking inventory. "So you heard what I said about his friend's book, right? That's all the stuff we talked about. The um, stuff that always happens, I forget what he called them."

The beaded curtain parted and Sunny stepped into the room with his usual scowl in place. "Tropes."

"Yeah, tropes. I was nice about it, don't you think? I wonder why he was so weird."

"Dumbass," Sunny said. "I'm getting coffee."

Koko rolled his eyes and kicked the ladder to the loft. "Get up, lazy ass, the books are here."

"Yeah, I heard." Gigi slid down the ladder. "So why'd you give your boy Harrison such a hard time?"

"A hard time? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you did just crap all over his book."

"What? No." Koko's scalp prickled and for some reason, he felt uneasy. "No, it wasn't his book. He said a friend did it. I saw the name--it was someone called Lee."

"I gotta agree with Sunny on this one. You really are a dumbass." Gigi yawned and stretched. "Lee is Harrison's last name."

"But he said ..." Koko could feel the blood pounding in his temples. That couldn't be. "You lie!"

"Nope." Gigi sat down on a stool. "I can't believe you didn't know that. You're trying to get into the guy's pants and you don't even know his last name?"

"I couldn't ever read it! He just scrawls his last name in his signature!"

"What about the list of books we keep for him? You didn't ever look at that? That's got his name on it, too."

"I set that up, and it just has his first name, I never asked for his last because we see him all the time. Wait a minute!" Koko jumped toe to toe with Gigi. "How do you know his last name? You'd better not be hittin' on him because if you are, I will so kick your ass!"

"Settle down, you dweeb," Gigi said as he threw his arm around Koko and gave him a gentle noogie. "I asked him his name. He told me."

"Oh, but I didn't mean to--I mean, what I said about the book was true, but if I'd known--oh, crap, I'm so screwed." Koko collapsed onto one of the stools as gears engaged in his head. "He's gonna hate me now."

"Don't be so dramatic, he's not gonna hate you." Gigi peered into the box of books and pulled out a stack. "Besides, he started it. Telling us it was his friend's book was kind of sneaky. He should know how gullible you are."

"Shut up, Gigi!" Koko sighed and after a moment he said, "But now that I think about it, if it's his book, that does make a little more sense. All that talk about 'his friend' seemed a little forced. I should've picked up on that."

Gigi patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I dunno. If you guys could figure it out, then he probably thinks I knew, too, and was just being mean!" Koko grabbed his head. "Argh! I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"Like that's a news flash to us," Sunny said as he reappeared with a coffee cup in his hand.

"But what am I going to do? I can't believe this!" Koko got up and paced around the room.

"I don't know what you're so worried about, you told him the truth." Sunny scanned the books Gigi had set on the counter. "If he can't handle that little bit of criticism, then you did him a favor. The industry would've torn him apart."

"Come on, he'll be all right. He's a big boy," Gigi said. "Let's get this done and then I'll take you out for dinner."

"Yeah, okay," Koko agreed, but strangely, he really didn't feel much like eating.


	2. TH-THUMP!

Advocates, Issue 1, Part 2

Meetings

Sanzo didn't like leading others; it was too much like babysitting.

And yet, for some ridiculous reason, the Three had given him the task of assembling a team of mutants. His future team members didn't need to have sparkling clean backgrounds; in fact, a little dirt went a long way to shape people. A little diversity had done much for Sanzo.

His gun was empty and two of those damned undead things were coming at him.

"Fuck!" He emptied the gun's chamber; bullet casings fell free and bounced on the broken concrete once, twice and then hovered in the air. Metal bowed and tore loose from nearby abandoned cars and merged with the spent cartridges, heating and morphing as it twisted into new shapes. He held up his gun and six new bullets settled into the chamber. He shook the gun closed with a loud click, wondering--not for the first time--why he didn't have a bigger gun.

He stepped back, avoiding a gouging swipe by his opponent's claws. He was in trouble. There were three of the undead things. He considered running, but he knew he wouldn't get far, he'd seen the damned things move and there was no way he could outrun them. Besides, these particular monsters were pissing him off.

"Eat this," he hissed as he fired his spirit gun with power. The bullet spun from the gun, almost in slow motion. As it gained speed it began to glow a pale blue color. And when it touched the snarling undead cyborg, the creature imploded in a flash.

There was just enough light to see six more of the monsters shambling forward. Sanzo emptied his gun into the two closest and then stepped back again as he concentrated on creating another round of bullets. He managed to kill two more, but the time it was taking to reload didn't give him favorable odds.

"Don't let them touch you!" someone shouted as he dropped from above Sanzo.

Sanzo's concentration was disrupted and the spinning metal in front of him fell to the ground. "Are you stupid?"

The newcomer was short with wild hair, and he was holding some sort of staff. But instead of using the wicked looking weapon, the man knelt and touched the ground. Before him, the concrete and asphalt split and caused a gigantic chasm. Three of the monsters tottered before falling into the dark pit.

Sanzo never heard them hit the bottom before the newcomer shouted something strange and the rift in the ground closed. He tried to stand, but his knees gave out and he fell back to the ground.

"Crap!" the crazy man panted as he dragged himself backward. "I think I overdid it."

There was only one monster left but it was closing in on the newcomer, scurrying forward with murderous intent. Sanzo called to the metal again and his gun shut with a satisfying snick!

Sanzo raised his gun and hit the undead abomination between the eyes. It disintegrated in a shower of blue sparks.

"Thanks. I owe you one." The new guy stood up and faced him.

Sanzo shrugged.

Wiping the sweat off his face, the other man said, "But I think you need a bigger gun."

"Huh." Sanzo put his gun away and pulled out his cigarette.

"I saw what you did with the metal. Are you like me? You know, with the power?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah, I don't like talking about it, either. I'm Goku, by the way." Goku held out his hand.

"Sanzo." Sanzo stared at the hand and lit his cigarette. After he exhaled a cloud of smoke he said, "Ever heard of the Advocates?"

 

**TH-THUMP!**

 

"So ..." Harrison looked around the comic book store. Gigi was signing the receipt for the delivery and he could see a glowering Sunny sitting behind another counter. "Is Kyle here?"

"Who's Ky--oh! You mean Koko." Gigi said as handed Harrison the clipboard. "Nope, he's not here."

"Yes. I can see that." Harrison initialed the paperwork, feeling deep disappointment. "I was hoping to see him today. It's been a couple of weeks since I've seen him, and that's unusual."

Gigi crossed his arms and looked away. "Yeah, he's been, um, doing other stuff."

"I see." Harrison didn't sigh. "Can you please tell him that I hope to see him next week?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you." Harrison paused, still wondering about Kyle's uncharacteristic absence.

"Hey." Gigi leaned on the counter. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"About your book--Koko didn't know it was yours. You know that, right?"

"I do." Harrison smiled with the memory of Kyle's brutal honesty. His words had stung at first, but after Harrison considered the context, Kyle had ultimately given him the feedback he'd wanted. "He doesn't seem the type to conceal his emotions."

"I figured you got that. So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? After all, I did ask him for his opinion."

"Good." Gigi exhaled. "Yeah, that's good."

Harrison wanted to ask more, but he couldn't think of a way to do so without sounding nosy. Out of options for polite conversation, he turned for the door.

And just before his hand touched the doorknob, Sunny said, "You play role-playing games."

It wasn't a question. Curious, Harrison faced Sunny. "I do."

"Oh!" Gigi grinned at Sunny and nodded. "That's a perf--"

"We play every Saturday night." Sunny stood up and sorted through a stack of papers.

Harrison was intrigued. Right now, only very occasionally, did he get to play. "What games?"

Gigi took up the conversation after Sunny failed to, "D&D, of course, but we play Traveler, Shadowrun, and Heroes, too. Right now it's just Koko, Sunny, and me. There used to be five of us, but one got too annoying and the other one ... um, he doesn't come by anymore." Gigi pointed at the ceiling. "We meet upstairs at Koko's apartment. That's the door to the left when you get to the top of the stairs."

"Upstairs? Kyle Iives here?"

"Yeah, we all do. Do you have any friends who like to play? Maybe Ryu?"

"Well, yes, but I--"

"You should bring him, too. And anyone else that might be interested." Gigi sat down on the closest stool and looked Harrison in the eye. "We really need some new blood."

"I can ask them, but are you sure Kyle won't mind?"

"I'm positive." Gigi gave Harrison a knowing look. "So we'll see ya this weekend?"

"Um, I'll see. I think we can manage."

"Before you go, take this," Sunny said as he walked toward Harrison, holding out a yellow, dog-eared notebook.

Gigi sucked a breath. "What the fuck, Sunny? Are you crazy?"

Harrison raised an eyebrow and stared suspiciously at the notebook. "What's this?"

"Something to even the score." Sunny waved the notebook with impatience. "Just don't lose it; I don't want to hear him whine about it."

"Then maybe I shouldn't."

Sunny stared at him for a moment; his expression was serious but also soft. There was an almost imperceptible note of pleading in his voice when he added, "Just take it."

And when Sunny turned and walked away, the book was in Harrison's hands. Not sure if he should take the notebook, he looked over at Gigi for help.

"Hey, I know nothing," Gigi said as he held up his hands and stepped back from the counter.

Harrison stared at the notebook. Somehow, the tattered book seemed heavy in his hands.

"But you really should read it. It's good. Sunny's kind of a fuckhead in how he went about it, but he's right. It might get the dumbass over his guilt." Gigi walked back to the boxes of new comics.

"Guilt? Are you talking about Kyle?" Ah, so that was it.

"I'll see you Saturday, about seven, okay? We order pizza."

Guilt. Harrison felt a flood of sudden relief. He'd been raised Catholic and guilt was something he understood. "I'll be there."

 

"Wait, this is the comic book store," Ryu said as he got out of Harrison's Land Rover.

"Well, yes." Harrison shifted the container of cookies in his hand and repositioned his glasses on his nose. He walked past the comic book shop's front door to a smaller, more obscure side door. "But ultimately, we're headed above the comic book shop. Weren't you listening earlier when I explained where we were going?"

Ryu didn't say anything as he hit a call button on an ancient security pad. The door buzzed and he opened it.

"I was listening," Karen said.

Ryu climbed up the narrow staircase. "Yeah, I heard you. They own the comic book store. I just didn't know they lived in it."

"No, Ryu." Karen laughed softly. "They don't live in it, they live--"

"Yeah, yeah, they live above it. And they don't really own it, their dad owns it. It's been here forever. I know the history, but what I'm saying is: how cool is it to live here? Even if living above a comic book store does sort of equate to a living in a family basement."

Karen giggled but didn't say anything.

Harrison stopped in front of a doorway and tried to reach for calm. He was beginning to reconsider bringing Karen and Ryu. The two of them seemed dead set on making him uncomfortable.

Karen was still grinning as she said, "Oh, stop glowering. Face it, you've been so unhappy the last few weeks and we're just glad you're feeling better."

"Yeah," Ryu added. "But you know I have to be honest. All this time I thought it was Sunny who'd caught your eye. Why didn't you tell me that it was Koko you were crushing on?"

Sunny? Harrison frowned. He was annoyed with himself for not keeping his emotions more in check, but Sunny?

"No worries." Ryu was clearly enjoying Harrison's nervousness. "We've totally got your back."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"You're so cute." Karen's eyes were twinkling as she straightened his collar.

Harrison sniffed disdainfully. "Cute?"

She laughed again and said, "Yes, cute. I can't wait to meet the guy who captured my elusive brother's heart. I never thought I'd see this again."

"You two, please--"

There was a crash behind the door and a lot of swearing.

"You invited him?!" Kyle shouted from behind the door. "How could you do that?!"

"I didn't! And no one twisted his arm to come play, he wants to!" Gigi yelled back. "Get off me, you stupid monkey!"

A louder crash reverberated through the floor.

Harrison wasn't quite sure what to do when the door across the hall flew open and Sunny joined them in the hall.

Ryu raised a hand in greeting and said, "Hey, Sunny. Do you know what's going on in there?"

Sunny scowled and threw open the door.

Kyle and Gigi were wrestling on the floor. A table was upended and a pile of books lay scattered around the combatants.

"Knock it off, dumbasses."

They untangled and Kyle leapt to his feet. His golden brown eyes were huge when he spotted Harrison. "Oh, cra--I mean, sorry! Um, I'll be right back!" Then he ran into another room.

Gigi stood up, brushing at his pants and running a hand through his hair. "Oh, hey, Ryu. I'm glad you could make it." Then he spied Karen and swaggered forward, holding out his hand as he asked, "I'm Gigi, and what might your name be?"

"I'm Karen, Harrison's sister." She shook his hand and tried to hide a smile. "Gigi, yes. I've heard all about you."

"Karen. What a lovely name."

Ryu rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "Oh, boy. Steady there, Gigi."

Harrison turned away from his sister and stared after Kyle.

"Just go after him, already," Sunny said with an exasperated sigh, pulling out a cigarette and then heading toward a tiny balcony.

"Right." Harrison walked down a small hallway, following Kyle's direction.

Kyle was sitting at a small table, facing the doorway. His fingers drummed nervously on the table top as he said, "Hi, Harrison."

"Hello, Kyle." Harrison set the plate of cookies on the table and pointed to the chair opposite Koko. "May I?"

"Sure. I suppose we might as well get this over with." Kyle sighed. "Go ahead and start yelling."

"Yelling?" Harrison placed his backpack on the floor and sat down. "I believe you may be operating under a false assumption."

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was your book!" His voice became softer, almost desperate. "I know it sounds stupid, but I didn't really know. I didn't mean to--"

Harrison frowned. "So what you said wasn't true? The story isn't full of paint-by-number tropes and boring characters?"

Kyle started and then looked away. "Well, no. That's true."

"I will admit you gave me a lot to think about. And at first, it was difficult for me to hear."

"That's what I mean!" Kyle spread his fingers and grabbed the table edge with his thumbs. His eyes were wide and full of sadness. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I never, ever meant to do that!"

Harrison couldn't stop his quiet chuckle. "Kyle, I asked you for your opinion, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I could've been nicer about it."

"Maybe. But I told you it was for 'my friend', didn't I? I wasn't particularly truthful about it."

"Yeah, but if Gigi could figure out it was you, then anybody with half a brain should. You must think I'm a complete idiot."

"Not at all. I knew you'd tell me the truth, and I'd prefer to hear it from you rather than someone else."

Kyle exhaled. "Oh, God, you have no idea how worried I've been. I haven't even been able to eat, and that's saying something."

"Then, in the future, I would appreciate it if you didn't avoid me if we have a misunderstanding. I was quite distraught as well, you know." Harrison pulled his backpack into his lap and opened it.

"I know, and I'm really sorry. I just didn't know how you'd react."

"I suppose that's fair." Harrison removed a notebook from his pack and placed it on the table.

Recognition flickered in Kyle's eyes. "Where did you--"

"Sunny gave it to me. He thought it would ease your guilt. Even the score or some such nonsense."

Kyle glanced at Harrison and then down at the book. He gently touched the cover and asked, "Why is there a rubber band around it?"

"To ensure it stayed closed. Since there wasn't a score to settle, I didn't look at it. And I received the impression that it was very important to you. I didn't want to overstep."

"Man, you are so cool." Kyle propped his chin on his hand and stared at Harrison.

Harrison was about to make a dismissive comment but he checked himself as he met Kyle's gaze. Kyle's golden brown eyes were soft and relaxed but with a hint of something Harrison couldn't quantify, passion, fear, longing, and hope all rolled together as one. Harrison's stomach suddenly did a few slow-motion somersaults as he realized they were mirror images of one another.

"Um," Kyle said as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry it's so hot in here. We don't have air."

"Oh. That's all right. It's not too bad, and it's cooler than it was earlier in the week."

"Yeah. And we have lots of fans."

"Yes, I noticed." Harrison was horrified to realize they were making small talk about the weather.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause before Kyle finally said, "So, what's on the plate?"

"Oh! I brought some cookies. Would you like one?"

Kyle grinned. "Yeah, I think so!"

Harrison opened the container of cookies. "Help yourself."

"Thanks, I'm starving and we haven't even ordered the pizza yet." Kyle's eyes were bright as he snagged a cookie. "Did you make them?"

"Yes. They're oatmeal chocolate chip, your favorite, right?"

"Um, yeah."

Harrison tried to ignore the not-so-quiet sounds of delight Kyle made while munching away at his cookie. Would he make the same noises if--

Harrison derailed that train of thought. "Will I get to meet your father tonight?"

"Nope." Kyle swallowed and stood up. "You want some milk? Because, you know, cookies and milk are kind of a law."

"No, thank you."

"Dad's in India right now with his boyfriend. They're on a spiritual walkabout as he would say."

Harrison tried to hide his surprise. "Your dad is gay?"

Kyle shrugged. "Dad is just Dad. He and Ken left over a year ago. Who knows when they'll be back."

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to pry."

"No biggie, you'll meet him eventually, I hope," Kyle said as he placed the last of his cookie in his mouth and swallowed some milk.

"Yes, I'd like to meet the man who managed to raise all three of you."

"It was pretty fun growing up with him as our dad. But I've got to warn you, he's a little eccentric. I think he'd really like you."

Harrison motioned at the plate of cookies. "Here, have another. Maybe next week I'll bring something more substantial."

"More substantial?" Kyle grabbed another cookie. "You mean like pot stickers or meat buns?"

"Yes, I can make pot stickers. Or meat buns."

Kyle's smile turned into something mischievous. "Are you trying to seduce me with food?"

Harrison blinked three times before he said, "You know, I believe I am."

Kyle caught his breath. "Really?" He started to blush. "Um, then, would you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

Stuffing part of a cookie in his mouth, Kyle pointed at the book.

"You want me to look at this now?"

Kyle nodded.

Harrison opened the book. There was a prickling on his scalp as he said, "Oh. I see."


	3. KA-POW!

Advocates, Issue 2

More Meetings

A strange black feather pierced through the meat of Goku's forearm like a spike, pinning him to a wall. His other arm hung limply at his side. He was now nearly helpless, and the metallic sound of his nyoi-bo as it fell to the ground from his nerveless fingers was like a death knell. Next to him, Sanzo lay unconscious, or worse, in a puddle of blood.

A dark mist pooled before Goku shimmering as a man's form took shape.

"Corvus," Goku hissed through the pain.

"Ah, you remember me, I am touched." Corvus raised his arm and feathers appeared, dark and shiny in glare of the city's night lights. He screamed with pain as he yanked one out and shuddered with his loud exhalation. The sound was creepy, as if Corvus enjoyed the pain. He held up the feather, blood dripping down his arm as he showed it to Goku.

Even from the ten foot distance between them, Goku could see the feather was covered with razor sharp barbs. This was going to hurt.

"But I'm afraid, dear Goku, you won't remember me for long." Corvus smiled as he pulled back his hand, preparing for the lethal blow.

Goku took in a deep breath and tipped his head toward his pinned arm. Maybe removing the artifact circlet would give him a chance, although that option did put the rest of the city at risk. If only he--

A blast of cold hit him and he looked over to see Corvus on the ground, bleeding from a dozen cuts, and around him, crystalline shards of ice sparkled.

Goku scanned the area and saw on a rooftop from the next building over, stood a waving Gojyo.

"How ya like that, huh? Ya crow bastard," Gojyo taunted before leaping onto the building with Sanzo and Goku. "And there's plenty more where that came from." Gojyo motioned toward a puddle of standing water on the roof, and arrows of ice streaked toward Corvus.

Corvus rolled away and then turned into his mist form. The arrows went right through him.

"Son of a bitch!" Gojyo created a wall of ice and hurled it at the mist.

There was an eerie, quiet laugh from Corvus. "A new challenger. Well, don't fret; next time, I'll be prepared."

Gojyo ran to the end of the roof and then let out a series of curses. Goku was impressed by the new and clever combinations of words.

"Hey, could you give me a little help here?" Goku called out.

"Oh, sure, now you need my help," Gojyo said, turning to face Goku. "Help from a low-life, perverted gambler?"

"I never said that!"

"Well, someone said it."

"That was me," Sanzo said, rolling over to stare at the cloudy night sky. "I said it."

"Oh, and whaddaya know, the Mighty Leader of the Advocates lives." Gojyo walked over and looked at the feather pinning Goku's arm. "But you're only alive because of me, you know."

"Huh." Sanzo stood, groaning with the movement.

"I think I can get it out," Gojyo said softly to Goku. "But it's gonna hurt like a mother."

Goku nodded. "Do it, then."

The pain was intense, and Goku blacked out. When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was a pair of high-heeled, red leather boots.

"Well, kid, ya got some balls, I'll give you that," Gojyo said as she held out her hand and helped Goku to his feet.

"What the hell do you want?" Sanzo asked.

"Well from this moment on, I'd say I was part of your team, a member of the Advocates."

Sanzo frowned. "Whatever."

Gojyo grinned in response. And maybe it was the delirium from his pain, but Goku was pretty sure that just for a moment, Gojyo's teeth sparkled with her winning smile.

 

**KA-POW!**

 

When Koko walked out of his bedroom, Sunny raised an eyebrow.

Gigi grinned and said, "Wow, you're wearing a real shirt. Looks like you have a date."

Koko shrugged, though he could feel his face warming. "Harrison invited me over for dinner."

"He's cooking?" Gigi was still smiling. "He must be trying to get into your pants."

"I wish," Koko said before he could think about it.

"You mean you haven't done it yet?" Gigi burst out laughing.

"Shut up," Sunny said as he opened a letter. "Not everyone leaps into bed like you."

"Yeah." Koko frowned. He might say he was okay with where he was at with Harrison but truthfully, he was tired of jerking off. Koko was definitely ready for more. Even a kiss would put him over the edge at this point.

"Hey, I'm just kidding," Gigi said softly as he ruffled Koko's hair. "I wouldn't worry about it, maybe he's shy."

"You've met him. He's not shy. But he's a little elusive about it."

"Elusive? Hey, maybe you're his first! Oh, Koko with a virgin, how good is that!"

"No, I don't really--nope, I'm sure that's not it." It was true nothing physical had happened between them yet, but even in the occasional touches they'd shared, Harrison seemed confident.

"More likely they just need to be away from you," Sunny said as he turned the letter over.

"Alone, yeah, that must be it." Gigi winked at Koko. "Is that what tonight is?"

Koko sucked in a breath. "I hope so, but I'm kind of nervous about it."

"Really? But you've bagged some pretty hot studs before. Henri would still take you back in a second. He still bugs me about coming back to game night."

"That's not gonna happen," Koko said. "Besides, he really wants Sunny, not me."

Sunny made a disagreeable sound. "In his dreams."

"Hey." Gigi stared at what Sunny was reading. "Is that a letter from Dad?"

"Yes, they'll be back in a few weeks."

"Great," Koko said with a sigh. "It's bad enough Harrison has to deal with you guys, but now Dad and his merciless boyfriend, too?"

"He needs to get used to it or get lost." Sunny tossed the letter on the table.

"Yeah." Gigi laughed with maniacal glee as he added, "And whatever doesn't kill us makes us stronger, you know."

"And on that note, I think I'll go." Koko picked up his helmet and backpack.

"Hang on." Gigi opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine. He handed it to Koko and said, "This should work. It's pretty good."

"Oh." Koko tucked the bottle into his backpack. "Thanks."

"I already slipped some condoms and lube into your backpack, also good stuff."

"You did what? You prick!"

Gigi slapped him on the back. "Knock 'em dead, tiger."

 

Harrison's house was huge, and Koko even had to ride his bike through a set of opened gates to get to it. There was a fountain, a couple of statues, and some well-tended trees. He parked in front of a garage that was big enough for six cars. Koko's nervousness increased as he knocked on the wide double doors nestled in-between two columns.

Karen answered and Koko felt a little disappointed. Maybe they wouldn't be alone after all.

"Hi, Koko. Don't you look cute!" Karen said as she opened the door.

"Um, thanks." Koko, still struggling with feeling a little outclassed, stepped inside to the blissfully cool house. "You have air!"

"Yeah, come on in. Harrison's in the kitchen. I'll take you to him, but then I have to dash. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind."

"I suspected you wouldn't." She stopped and leaned close. Softly, she said, "And I think Harrison would have a fit if I stayed."

Koko couldn't stop his giddy laugh.

She led him through what seemed like a maze before bowing with a flourish. "The kitchen, my dear Koko."

Harrison was in a gigantic kitchen chopping vegetables with an impressive looking cleaver.

"Wow, something smells awesome!" Koko was still nervous, but seeing Harrison cooking somehow made him feel a little better. He'd been afraid he'd find a cook.

"Hi, Kyle. Don't get too excited, it's only lasagna." Harrison dried his hands on a towel. "Have a seat. Do you want a beer?"

Koko slid into a tall chair at the counter's end. "Um, yeah." Harrison was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and loose khakis, a good, comfortable summer look for him. But most tantalizing of all were Harrison's bare feet. Koko couldn't look away as he said, "You look great."

Karen giggled and Harrison looked over at her. "Don't you have someplace to be, Karen?"

"Oh, I suppose," she answered with a sigh. "I'll be home late, so be sure to enjoy yourselves."

Koko waved as she left the room. "See ya, Karen."

As her footsteps faded down the hallway, Harrison set a glass of beer in front of Koko.

"Oh! Here, I brought this wine."

"Well, this is very nice." Harrison looked over the top of his glasses at Koko. "Do you drink wine?"

"Er, no, not really." Koko shrugged. "But Gigi gave it to me and said it was decent."

Harrison smiled, but it didn't seem genuine. "Did he? Well, he should've kept it. Gigi is Karen's date tonight."

Koko groaned. "Oh, sorry about that. I should've warn you that he'd hit on her. He's not dangerous or anything, he's just kind of, um, fickle."

"I assure you, Karen is quite capable of taking care of herself. I'll wager Gigi has met his match."

"Ya think?" Koko frowned as he thought about it. "He'd probably like that, the freak."

Harrison put the chopped vegetables in a bowl. "We have a bit of time until dinner; I'd like to show you what I've been working on for your story."

"Okay." Koko slid off the chair and followed Harrison through the house and down a flight of stairs to a daylight basement.

"This is my part of the house. Please no comments about how I live in the basement of my parents' home."

Koko chuckled. "You remember I live above a comic book store, right? My father's comic book store."

"Point taken."

"Are your parents around?"

"No. They're both deceased, many years ago."

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry."

Harrison looked over his should. "Nothing for you to be sorry for. As I said, they passed many years ago. They left Karen and me this house and some generous inheritances when we reach age thirty, all with some very convoluted strings attached."

"Oh, you mean like--" Koko was about to ask about the convoluted strings when he looked around. The room they stepped into was gigantic, and there were paints, brushes, and canvases everywhere, arranged very neatly. They walked toward a large drafting table at the back of the room.

"Wow, this is where you work?"

"It is." They stopped at the table and Harrison opened a portfolio. "Here it is. The first rough pages of art for the Advocates."

Koko leaned over the table, his arm sliding along Harrison's side. The savory scents of Harrison and lasagna mingled together. And standing there with his not-quite-boyfriend who was apparently wealthy and who cooked, Koko thought he might be living the perfect moment. Then he focused his eyes and his perfect moment became exponentially better.

Spread out before him, Koko's vision of the Advocates had transformed from hastily scrawled stick-figures into magical images of a serious superhero comic book. The action flowed from the pages, matching the story he'd written in a way he never imagined. The city Harrison had drawn was gritty and stark, and the characters were beyond his wildest dream.

"This is fantastic, Harrison." Koko was surprised to hear his voice crack with emotion. He cleared his throat. "And you made Goku look like me?"

Harrison smiled at Koko. "Of course."

Koko felt his face heat, and he quickly changed the subject. "Oh, man!" Koko ginned up at Harrison. "I don't think Sunny is going to like being drawn as a woman, but that's awesome!"

"I can change him to a man if you want. I know the original story of Monkey had them all male, but--" Harrison held out his hands.

"No, I just didn't think about making anyone female. Dumb, huh? That kind of solves a few things I was struggling with."

"I thought it might, but I didn't want to overstep. You get the final say because it's your story."

"Well, I do object to Hakkai being a woman." Koko looked over at Harrison. "You've made him to look like you, so he should be male. And this isn't just my story, you know, this has become our story."

"I'm happy you feel that way." Harrison brushed against Koko's shoulder. "I do have a question, though."

The contact made Koko shiver. "Um, ask away."

"Your descriptions of fighting are very accurate. Do you do some form of martial art?"

"Yeah, Dad was all about it. He said it was a way for us to fight without too much damage to each other or the house." Koko grinned. "He wasn't always right about that, but it did tend to tire us out."

"Well, that explains a lot," Harrison said and brushed a strand of hair away from Koko's eyes.

The touch pushed Koko past his limit. He grabbed Harrison's hand and said, "Hey, can I kiss you?"

"Yes, I rather wish you would. The suspense is nerve-wracking."

Koko looped his arms around Harrison's neck. Their first kiss was slow and deliberate, a sweet, gentle press of lips that quickly became entwined tongues and heated touches. Harrison's hands curled around Koko's back and under his shirt. Fingertips glided along Koko's skin in seemingly innocent contact.

Koko felt like he was on fire and his groin ached with a sharp almost-pain. He hadn't been with anyone in so long, and this was his flesh-and-bone wet dream of the past six months. Koko pressed into Harrison's body, anxious for more.

"Do we have time?" Koko panted. "Before dinner? 'Cause I really need to do something, here."

"We'll have about an hour," Harrison said as he took Koko's hand and led him to another room.

"I don't think time will be a problem, sad to say. I've been kind of dreaming about this for a while."

"Well," Harrison closed the door behind them and then began unbuttoning Koko's shirt, backing him toward the bed, "It's our first time, so there's bound to be something of a learning curve."

Koko laughed. "A learning curve?"

"Yes." Harrison peeled off Koko's shirt and then his own. He removed his glasses and then pulled Koko close and breathed into his ear, saying, "Such as, do you like it when I whisper in your ear? Or do you like to have the nape of your neck nuzzled? Perhaps even bitten?"

Harrison's lips and teeth glided and nipped at Koko's neck, and for a dizzying moment, Koko thought he might come just from that. Harrison definitely wasn't a virgin that was certain. There was an almost predatory nature to the way he removed Koko's clothing. But there was also a tension in him, just below the surface, as if he was hesitant to give in.

Koko wasn't sure how to handle this, but his instincts shouted that he needed to take everything slow with Harrison. He focused, and after a few deft flick of his fingers, his hands gently slid into Harrison's boxers. Koko groaned as he touched Harrison's erection.

"I see." Harrison straightened and touched Koko's cheek, saying, "It appears as if you don't need any lessons here. For a while, I wasn't certain."

"Nope, neither one of us, thank goodness." Koko grabbed Harrison's arms and pushed him onto the bed. Harrison seemed surprised and Koko pressed his advantage, sliding the khakis and boxers down the long legs and into a heap on the floor. His own jeans and underwear joined the pile moments later.

Koko sucked in a breath, unable to move his eyes from Harrison's lean form, legs and arms, all wiry muscle and perfectly proportioned. Harrison's body was possibly the loveliest Koko had ever seen. He touched warm skin again, fingers ghosting over Harrison's ankle and shin as he moved onto the bed.

Koko kissed the inside of Harrison's thigh while settling between the long legs. Koko wondered if maybe he was just having another dream as his mouth moved higher. Somewhere, his mind was telling him he should slow down, he should savor the moment, but Harrison's impatient shifting hurried him. Koko repositioned and dragged his tongue against the tip of Harrison's erection, moaning at the sharp, tangy flavor. He wanted more.

Harrison hissed out a nonsensical sound and arched his hips. Koko turned his head, changing angles just enough to swallow as much of Harrison's cock as possible. There was another string of syllables as Harrison's fingers threaded through Koko's hair and gripped his head.

Koko really wanted to fuck Harrison, but he knew in his current frame of mind, he'd be too rough. Instead, he concentrated on the rise and fall of Harrison's hips as he thrust into Koko's throat. There was something innately powerful in the feel of Harrison's obvious pleasure, and Koko wanted to give him more. Koko gently massaged Harrison's balls, squeezing them lightly before his fingers dipped lower, sliding against the sensitive patch of skin.

"Stop," Harrison panted, stilling Koko's head. "Kyle, you'll make me come if you don't stop."

Koko pulled himself off Harrison's cock, missing the feel almost immediately. "I'm not sure that's a problem, but for tonight I'll humor you. Do you have lube?"

Harrison reached into a bedside cabinet and removed a jar of lube. As he handed it to Koko, there was that flicker of hesitancy again.

"We'll take it easy tonight, all right?" Koko said as he opened the jar.

Harrison nodded.

Koko quickly spread some of the slick stuff on both of them then leaned over, pressing their cocks together with his hand. Soft skin on skin caused the dizzying feeling to return and escalate. He wouldn't last very long, not with his nerve-endings coiling like a spring.

Harrison added his hand to Koko's and squeezed. "Kyle," he sighed out as warm come spilled on both of them.

That was enough for Koko, and with two more strokes he followed Harrison's lead. Collapsing to one side, he waited for his breathing to calm before he looked over at a slightly sweaty, very content looking Harrison and grinned. "Wow! That was awesome! Kind of quick and not exactly what I had in mind, but still awesome."

"Yes, it was." Harrison sat up and frowned at the come covering him. "But I think we need to shower before dinner."

"Yep."

As he followed Harrison toward the bathroom, Koko thought of dinner. Sex and dinner! This might be the best night ever.


	4. ROAR!

Advocates, Issue 3

Another Addition

Hakkai didn't need trouble from these people again. Really, they were almost like stalkers. He concentrated and trees exploded from the ground, climbing to the sky, trying to slow down, possibly even cage the quickly moving Goku.

"You don't need to do this!" Goku shouted. "We aren't here to kill you!"

Hakkai called to the vines and they came alive, giving him the scent and movement of his hunter. Blood dripped endlessly from the deep gash on his stomach and his remaining strength was waning. He needed to get away soon because he wouldn't be able to defend himself much longer. Behind him, he could hear the other two Advocates arguing. The leader, Sanzo, wanted to shoot Hakkai, and Gojyo was discussing orders of some sort.

"Damn it, we're not here to hurt you!" Goku hopped into another tree, away from the vines. "We want you to join us."

"Join you? As an Advocate?" Hakkai wanted to laugh, the thought was so absurd. "You know what I've done and what I am. Why would you--"

"It would be easier to shoot you but we have a common enemy," Sanzo said.

Goku added, "The one that killed your family, the one that changed you and created the zombies. We've traced it all back to one person."

Hakkai started and the vines slowed. "Yes, Dr. Nii of Houtou Corporation. How--"

Gojyo took a step closer but eyed the writhing vines with caution. "You worked for them, too, didn't you?"

"Nii has my sister. I need to get--"

"You can't," Sanzo snarled. "Look at you. You're barely able to stand, and if you fight him alone, Nii will kill you before you get anywhere near him."

"Yes. And right now, he has my eye. He knows where I am by using it."

"You mean this eye?" Goku tossed him a jar. "That Nii guy is seriously fucked up, if you ask me."

"Corvus is his other name, I'm afraid." Hakkai held up the jar and squinted at it, unsure what would happen.

"Yes. We know." Sanzo almost sounded bored.

From inside the liquid catalyst, Hakkai watched as a single green eye stared back. It was a very strange view, watching himself staring at an eye in a jar. Even so, Harrison had to admit he didn't look so good. Nearby, he was aware of Goku sliding down a tree trunk. "How did you get this?"

"We liberated it and a few other things." Gojyo twirled a nasty looking weapon. "I think she's sentient, she does all kinds of cool things."

"We got this, too," Goku said as he held up a solid cube.

"Oh." Hakkai felt immense relief. "I'm glad to see that."

"Yeah, 'Oh'! We went through hell to get that, whatever it is." Gojyo jammed the crescent-shaped blade into the ground and leaned on the staff. "Now just give up the macho shit would ya?"

Hakkai narrowed his vision, odd with one perspective from the jar, but he could see it now. Gojyo's right arm sported a bloody-black gash that needed a many stitches. Sanzo limped forward, one cheek flowered, blooming with a colorful bruise. Goku's head was wrapped in a bloody headband.

Goku grabbed Hakkai's hand and turned it, gently placing the cube onto the upraised palm. "Join us. We could use your help."

"All right, but you might regret this," was all Hakkai managed to say before he tumbled to the ground.

 

**ROAR!**

 

Gigi fell onto the couch. "Man, I'm so glad we're playing here this weekend--it's so damn hot outside I thought I was going to die!"

"Yes, it is rather sticky," Harrison said as he set down a plate of chicken wings.

"Sweet! Wings!" Kyle dove to the coffee table and filled up a plate.

"The food has gotten so much better since Harrison joined our game," Gigi said.

Karen kicked his foot. "I help too, you know."

"Of course you do," Harrison said with a chuckle as he picked up a photocopied stack of Advocates Issue #1.

"Whatever, you like to cook, anyway." She sat down next to Gigi.

"I do enjoy cooking."

"And I enjoy eating!" Kyle said as he grinned up at Harrison.

"Jeez, you two," Ryu grumbled. "Get a room."

Harrison passed out the books. "Here it is, we need your feedback on it." Then he opened a beer and folded to the ground next to Kyle.

There was a prolonged silence in the room as everyone started to read. Harrison was strangely nervous. This was different from when he had created his own book. He'd known that one was flawed, he just hadn't known how to fix it, but this one ... he could feel how good it was. At least, he thought it was good. Would they agree with him?

Next to him, Kyle munched away on his third wing, seemingly oblivious until he leaned against Harrison.

Harrison looked over, and for a moment, he saw uncertainty shadow Kyle's normally optimistic features. Was he anxious because of the book or because of their relationship? So many things had happened, maybe tonight, when they were alone, they should talk.

"Did you draw me as a woman?" Sunny gave Harrison a venomous glare.

Gigi burst into laughter and said in a voice reserved for dogs and small children, "That's because our Sunny is so cute! Just like a girl!"

"You're a woman, too, you know." Ryu took a drink of his beer.

"Wait, what?!" Gigi sat upright and thumbed through his copy of the book. "Well, what do you know? But my girl character is hot! And she pulls off the dominatrix outfit pretty well. Nicely done, Harry."

Ryu made an amused sound at the name and Harrison frowned.

Kyle wiped his mouth. "His name is Harrison, dumbass. Don't call him Harry."

Gigi started to speak, but Ryu cut him off as he said, "So what's with the Nii character, we never see his face."

"Part mystery because the creator says we always need a little mystery." Harrison gave Kyle a smile.

"And part of it is because I don't have an image of him in my head yet."

"Are all the characters' based on people you know?" Sunny turned a page in the book.

"No. But I guess I'm lazy to a certain extent. And so far, Kyle hasn't objected."

"How come I'm not in it?" Karen flipped through the book.

"You will be later. But you'll be evil."

"Sweet. Will she get a love scene with someone?"

Harrison rolled his eyes ceilingward. "You understand that it's fiction, right?"

"Yeah," she said.

Gigi leered at her. "Maybe with the girl Gojyo."

"Gigi!" Kyle frowned. "Be serious."

"Oh, I don't know, that might work," Karen agreed. "A little girl-on-girl action might be a good angle."

The room fell silent as they all stared at her.

Karen looked up and sneered at the shocked looks. "Oh, please, comic dweebs love a little fan service."

"She's right," Sunny added. "It would help stir up interest and that never hurts."

"It's good." Ryu set down his copy. "This is really, really good."

"Yeah." Gigi looked up. "I've always liked Koko's story, but seeing it come to life like this is awesome."

Harrison shifted his gaze toward Sunny. Second only to Kyle, Sunny had the most astute sense on what the comic market would bear.

"This is what you're going to try to pitch?"

"Yes," Kyle said. "We intend on getting about twelve issues done before we try. That should cover the first arc."

"Twelve's a good number." Gigi nodded. "Very classic."

"That's barely a beginning for the story you have planned, but that's a nice start. And I like how you've moved the story around the action. That way it'll pack more of a punch. I'd read it." Sunny stood up. "I need to smoke."

Harrison also stood. "I'll show you where."

They walked down a hallway to the sliding glass doors that led out to the pool. Harrison stepped out with Sunny. "You think we'll be able to sell the story?"

Sunny shrugged as he lit his cigarette and then exhaled. "It's better than a lot of the crap that gets sold now, but who knows? It's a brutal business."

"Well, I guess we'll try, anyway."

Harrison stood for a few minutes, and when it became clear Sunny was finished speaking, he turned toward the door.

"You're not frivolous, are you?"

Harrison turned back. "Are we speaking about Kyle now?"

Sunny stared at him. Behind him, the hum of the cycling pool water and singing cicadas filled the night. Cigarette smoke circled lazily, dissipating into the darkness beyond the lighted patio.

Was Sunny worried about Kyle? Was he exercising his older brother concerns? Harrison almost smiled with the thought. Sunny was full of surprises this night.

Harrison schooled his featured to seriousness as he said, "No, I'm not frivolous and I don't have a lot of experience with long-term relationships. But if Kyle's willing to take a chance, so am I. I like him. Very much."

"Huh." Sunny crushed out his cigarette. "Our old man might be able to hook up the book, he knows quite a few people. If Koko had two brain cells he could rub together, he might have thought of it. But he doesn't, so I'll talk to Dad."

"Oh. Thank you."

"It's not a promise; I'll just talk to him."

"All right."

"It's hot as hell out here."

"Yes," Harrison agreed as he opened the door. "Let's game."

"About freaking time."

 

Harrison finished washing up the last of the dishes as Kyle worked through his latest story boards for the book. Although it was a bit early in their relationship to say for certain, Harrison thought they might be perfectly suited to one another.

"You know," Kyle said as he scrawled a couple of things in his notebook. "I've been thinking about the Nii/Corvus character."

"Yes, and?"

"I'm just trying to figure out his motivations. I mean, why would a guy so smart be so evil? That seems like a plot hole to me."

Harrison dried his hands. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Hmm, maybe. But it might be more interesting if we gave him some sort of emotionally crippling back story. But then again, we have a fuckton of that kind of stuff already."

"I suppose we do." Harrison sat down at the table. "You know, sometimes sociopaths don't necessarily need to have logical reasons to act like, well, sociopaths. They just are."

"Yeah. I suppose we could always work something out later if we needed to."

Harrison nodded as he sipped on a glass of water and watched Kyle. He was acting a bit strange, he had been all night. "Kyle, do you have something you want to ask me?"

Kyle closed his notebook and absently touched the spiral wire on the side. "Yeah, but I don't know if I should."

"No, please, ask away."

"All right." Kyle exhaled. "I kind of get the feeling that you've had some bad relationships in the past."

For a moment, Harrison wasn't sure how to respond.

"Oh, no, sorry! I'm not trying to be nosy and I'm not asking for details, but you just seem a little ... um, I dunno, hesitant to me. I just don't want to do anything to screw things up, so I thought I should ask about it."

Harrison rubbed some condensation off his water glass. "You're very good at reading situations. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

Kyle ignored Harrison's question, but his next words came out fast, filled with nervous energy. "You're looking for a relationship; I'm not just a fling, right? I mean, you just seem like type of person who takes things seriously and isn't ..." Kyle waved his hand around as he searched for a word.

"Frivolous?"

"Yeah."

Harrison fought the conflict of emotions inside. Part of him was happy that Kyle could read him so well and part of him was terrified. For several years now, he'd kept himself protected and separate from messy relationships, and now Kyle was dismantling that calm. Choosing his words carefully, he began, "Well, I'm human so I'm capable of being capricious, but it's not something I enjoy. And with you ... if I said I wanted something more than a fling, would that be a problem?"

"A problem? Hell, no!" Kyle's eyes were wide as he shook his head. "Not at all! My last boyfriend was kind of a player, and that really wasn't my thing. I was hoping that we could be a little bit more exclusive."

"Did you?" Something inside Harrison relaxed. "I also had that situation in mind; I just didn't want to pressure you. I'm told I can be intense."

"I've noticed." Kyle added, "Look, I don't just sleep with anyone, you know. And it's not like we just met, I've had my eye on you for a year or so. I just never had enough nerve to ask you out."

Harrison couldn't stop his smile. "I didn't either."

"So, we're good?"

"Yes."

"Oh, man!" Kyle stretched his hands out on the table. "I feel so much better!"

After a moment, Harrison spoke again, "And to answer your other question, yes, my last relationship ended rather painfully, so I have been hesitant. When I was in college, I fell hard for someone. Very hard. He was one of my professors."

"Harrison, you really don't have to tell me about this--"

"I want to tell you. It feels right. Anyway--it turned out, in the long run, he was in love with someone else. I was so foolish, I couldn't even see it. Luckily, a friend let me know what was going on and ... well, that was that."

Kyle gave him a melancholy gaze.

Harrison ran a hand through his hair, feeling vulnerable and a little embarrassed. "I know it shouldn't have left a lasting mark on me, but ever since, trust is not something that comes easy."

"Hey, I get that. In fact, it explains a lot about you."

Harrison reached out squeezed Kyle's hand. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I apologize for not being clearer about my intentions concerning our relationship."

"Your intentions?" Kyle chuckled and interlaced his fingers with Harrison's. "You don't have to be so formal, but I'm glad we're having this conversation. It sort of clears the deck for our, um, conjugal felicity."

"Our ... did you say our 'conjugal felicity'?" Harrison didn't know why, but he was suddenly very aroused.

Kyle grinned at him. "I got ya with that, didn't I?"

"Why, yes." Harrison cleared his throat. "You did."

"Well, then, in the spirit of that conjugal felicity, I would like to add that right now I would very much like to fuck your brains out."

Harrison blinked and shifted in his chair. His pants were ridiculously tight. "Of course that would be all right. In fact, I look forward to your initiation of the plan. However, I wish to make an addendum to our agreement."

Kyle's eyes seemed to sparkle. "An addendum to our plans? Pray, tell me."

Harrison resisted laughing as he said, "That in return, sometime in the not too distant future, I will get to fuck you senseless."

Kyle swallowed and breathed out, "Fuck yeah, you will."

Harrison leaned across the table. The back of his fingers from his right hand gently caressed Kyle's cheek. There was a strange feeling inside Harrison's chest, a clutching, terrifying happiness as he took in the feel of Kyle's soft skin.

Kyle grabbed Harrison's fingers and breathlessly said, "Right now, I really want to kiss you."

Harrison tipped his head and licked at Kyle's slightly parted lips.

Opening his mouth, Kyle's tongue darted out and tangled with Harrison's as the kiss deepened.

Harrison couldn't internalize his moan. He thought he'd done a good job of compartmentalizing the staggering feeling, the rare joy of being with Kyle. But now he could see there was no containing what was happening between them.

"Let's go to my room," he said as he nuzzled Kyle's hair. "That way Karen won't bother us. And you are spending the night, correct?"

Kyle stared at him. "That's okay?"

"I insist."

There was an innocent eroticism to Kyle skills in the bedroom. It wasn't that he faltered or that he didn't know what he was doing--far from it. Every moment they were intimate, he was focused entirely on Harrison. As if the entire world could come apart and still Kyle would only see Harrison. It was a bit overwhelming.

Passionate kisses and heated touches left Harrison's thought processes a little hazy. Clothing disappeared, and before he knew it, a naked Kyle settled between his open legs, caressing him. Everything became dreamlike when Kyle's mouth closed and his tongue dragged against Harrison's cock.

Harrison closed his eyes, experiencing an amazing pleasure. Somewhere in the back of his mind, beyond his euphoric daze, he realized he was beginning to trust Kyle. But even relaxed and ready, when Kyle pressed a lubricated finger inside him, he cried out embarrassingly.

"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Kyle said frantically as he started to pull away.

Harrison slid his hands down Kyle's arms, gently holding him in place. "You didn't hurt me; it's just been a while."

"For me, too. I'll slow down."

"That's not really necessary." Harrison moved his fingers to Kyle's face and kissed him. "I'll be angry if you stop."

"Well, I definitely don't want to make you angry." Kyle's eyes were dilated. "Not at all." He opened the lube and poured more onto his fingers.

Harrison bent his knees and widened his legs. He watched Kyle as he concentrated, gently easing his finger in a second time.

Kyle looked up, his eyes even darker. "This is so fucking hot. Can you take more?"

Harrison nodded.

Kyle was panting as he added a little more slick and pressed in a second finger, stretching Harrison open. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm really--" Kyle's fingers touched his prostate. "Ah!"

"You're good?"

"Yes." Harrison shuddered. "I'm very good."

Kyle kissed him and then asked softly, "Tell me when you're ready, okay?"

"Now," Harrison demanded. He didn't care if it hurt; in fact, all the better, actually. "I'm ready now."

There was an emptiness as Kyle removed his fingers, and Harrison did not whimper as he waited. Kyle's movements were almost frantic as he rolled on a condom and poured lube onto his cock. As he moved forward, lining himself up he said, "I'll try to be gen--"

Harrison wrapped his legs and arms around Kyle and pushed. There was a quick sear of pain with Kyle's slide inside and Harrison arched his back, this time crying out louder with pain.

"Are you crazy?" Kyle was breathing hard as he smoothed Harrison's sweat-damp hair away from his tearing eyes.

"Sometimes," Harrison breathed out, forcing himself to relax. The wave of pain lessened and he shifted under Kyle, testing how much he was ready for. "But you're not all the way in, yet."

"No, I'm not. And wait, would ya?" Kyle's fingers closed on Harrison's hip, holding him still. "I want this to last for more than about eight seconds."

Harrison's pain disappeared, replaced with a pleasant filling sensation. Above him, Kyle pushed forward, pressing deeper until he was flush with Harrison's hips. This time, Kyle didn't wait as he reversed his movement and rocked.

"That's good," Harrison moaned. "More."

Kyle's breaths became shallow but his eyes were locked on Harrison, seeming to gauge his reaction. It was almost as if Kyle was listening to Harrison's body and responding to what he heard. His strokes became more assertive and the new angle was intense for Harrison, pressing on a definite pleasure center.

Kyle's hand slithered between them and he squeezed Harrison's cock. And after a clumsy start, Kyle's hand fell into rhythm with his hips. Nuzzling at Harrison's neck, Kyle breathed into his ear, "Are you close? I want to feel you come."

Harrison hadn't needed much prompting. With Kyle inside him and the added sensation of a hand job, he felt his remaining restraint disappear. Muscles and tendons tightened, and his legs shook. He teetered on the edge of orgasm for what seemed like an eternity until his body finally surrendered, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his nerve-center.

Above him, Kyle's pace increased. And inside, Harrison could feel each and every one of Kyle's final frantic strokes as his cock thickened. Kyle didn't shout but there was some biting; which Harrison found rather enjoyable even through his haze of post-coital bliss.

"Wow!" Collapsing to one side of Harrison, Kyle closed his eyes, but he had a contented look on his face. And when his breathing calmed, he turned onto his side and asked, "Are you okay?"

Harrison laughed. "Yes, I'm fine. You're pretty good at that."

"If you say so." Kyle exhaled and then kissed him. "But wow, that was pretty fun."

"Agreed, but I think I might need a shower. Would you like to join me?" Harrison sat up.

Kyle looped an arm around Harrison's stomach and bit his shoulder. "No, not yet. I think I'd rather do that again."

Harrison leaned into the embrace. "Would you?"

"That is if you aren't too sore."

"Oh, I think I can manage." Harrison turned and pushed Kyle onto his back. "But let's try something else."

Kyle's eyes glittered a warm gold color in the low light of the bedroom. "Yeah, I'm up for that."


	5. OOF!

Advocates, Issue 9

Then They Were Five

Hakkai touched the trigger on the box and stepped back. The box glowed golden as it began to shift, swiftly unfolding like a mechanical flower. After a few moments of eye-blurring transformations, the bright light faded, and in place of the box stood a man of silver.

Hakkai exhaled and asked softly, "Hakuryuu? Is that you?"

"Yes." Bright red eyes stared at Hakkai. He held up his hand and asked, "But what am I now?"

Hakkai shook his head. "I don't know, old friend. But I'm very glad to see you again."

Hakuryuu looked out the window of the Advocate's headquarters. "Something's coming."

"Yes, it's Dr. Nii."

"Hakkai!" Goku shouted. "Here they come--we could use your help about now!"

"I'll be right there!" Hakkai touched Hakuryuu's shoulder. "Stay here, but escape if you must. If I survive, I'll tell you as much as I can." Hakkai ran for the stairs and disappeared.

Hakuryuu flexed his mind as he hissed, "Dr. Nii." Behind his eyes, binary numbers scrolled, feeding him information at a blinding pace. Connecting with the Advocates' computer system, he opened Hakkai's files on him, searching and absorbing what changes had been made to him. He also accessed Hakkai's theories on he might be capable of and what he might have lost. The list was extensive.

Hakuryuu made his own calculations and came to nearly the same conclusion. Was he even still human? Or was he destined to lose his free will and join the shambling, mindless cyber-zombies? The tests seemed to be inconclusive, and Hakkai had not been part of Hakuryuu's change. In fact, the experimentation on Hakuryuu appeared to be what drove Hakkai from Houtou.

To no avail, the Advocates' computer attempted resistance as Hakuryuu opened the top-secret file on Hakkai. In his mind, he saw Kanan and himself, the slyly crafted betrayal, Hakkai's madness, and the atrocities that followed.

Hakuryuu terminated the link with the computer, and after a moment, he walked to the stairs. Instead of following Hakkai down, he went up.

When he was at the edge of the roof, he stared at the battle below and calculated. The odds were not good, but there was a chance.

Gears whirred as he leapt toward the sky.

 

**OOF!**

 

"Hey, you." Koko smiled as Harrison walked through the door, pushing the boxes of new books. He was happy the store was empty and he could ogle Harrison's legs.

"Hello, Kyle." Harrison returned the smile.

When Harrison got closer, Koko dropped his voice and said, "I love summer. Seeing you in shorts is so hot."

"You've seen me in less."

Koko laughed. "You always surprise me with the things you say."

Harrison gave him a knowing smirk and handed him the clipboard.

Koko knew he was blushing as he asked, "How's work on the book going?"

"I have a couple more pages done. I hope to do a bit more tonight."

"Oh! I can't wait to see them. You should bring them over this weekend, if you want." Koko signed the form.

"Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to make it this weekend," Harrison said with a heavy sigh. "I have to go check on our aunt. It's about a two-hour drive, and then she'll insist on me staying over."

"Your aunt, huh?" Koko leaned on the counter.

"Yes, she raised us, but she's aging and I do like to check on her every month or so. But I haven't been very good about that lately. She called last night, and I feel--"

Koko held up a hand. "You don't have to explain, okay? Just saying she's family covers most of it."

"All right."

"Will Karen go with you? Should we cancel game night?"

"No," Harrison said with a grimace. "Karen and our aunt don't get along very well. But Karen did say she'd play my character, and Ryu said he'd run the game if you didn't want to."

"Oh, well, I guess that'll be all right, although I'll miss you being there."

"I'll miss being there, too. But I'll call."

Gigi came out of the back. "Did you tell him about Dad?"

"Oh, yeah!" Koko said, "It's probably a good thing you won't be here. Dad's coming back and I'm not sure I'm ready to subject you to him and his boyfriend."

"Well, I would like to meet him. How long has he been gone?"

"Hmm, I dunno." Koko looked over at Gigi. "What, about a year?"

Gigi sorted through a drawer and pulled out a box cutter. "A little over a year. They were 'finding themselves' or some sort of BS as they wandered around Asia."

"Asia? That's very adventuresome."

"Yeah, Dad's kind of a free spirit. I suppose you could even call him a hippie." Koko scratched his head.

"Free spirit is a tame description," Sunny said as he joined them. "But at least he didn't get arrested this time."

"Yeah, that could've been bad news in a few of those countries they were in." Gigi pulled out a couple of books. "I was more worried about Naga Na getting them into trouble. That guy practically begs for a beating."

Harrison seemed about to say something, but then closed his mouth.

"Well, you'll have to meet them sooner or later," Koko said with a frown. "So be warned, they are eccentric."

Sunny made a dismissive noise. "That's an understatement."

"I'm looking forward to it." Harrison glanced at his watch. "Well, I suppose I should get moving, but Koko, could you come out to the truck with me? I brought something."

"Sounds dirty," Gigi said as he winked at Koko.

"Shut up, ya perv!" Koko shouted as he followed Harrison out to the truck. Harrison placed the hand truck in the back, and then handed Koko a cooler.

"There's some teriyaki chicken and beef in there. And a container of rice. There are also some vegetables. That should feed all of you during your work tonight."

"You ... made this for us? Thank you." Koko felt his throat tighten. Harrison had brought him food! Harrison was a terrific artist, liked comic books, liked to game, knew out to cook. Koko was certain he was in love.

"Of course I made it for you." Harrison touched Koko's cheek. "There's no one around, do you mind if I kiss you?"

"I'd be pissed if you didn't."

"Well, then." Harrison pulled Koko close. Their kiss was all tongues and heavy breathing but over far too soon for Koko.

"Wow." Koko almost staggered when Harrison broke the kiss. "You know, it's not fair to leave me all hot and bothered like this."

Harrison smiled as he reached out and squeezed Koko's erection through his pants. "Be good while I'm away."

Koko exhaled with a shiver. "Jeez, you're kind of a sadist, aren't you?"

Jumping up, Harrison grabbed a cord and pulled the door closed. As he looked over his shoulder, there was a dangerous glimmer in his eyes. "You have no idea."

Koko swallowed. "Call me, okay?"

"I will. And I'll see you when I get back."

Koko watched as Harrison drove off. And he was sure he still had a goofy grin on his face when he walked back into the store.

 

Gigi flopped on his back onto the floor. "It's so freaking hot -- why didn't we go to Karen and Harrison's house?"

Koko threw a book at Gigi. "Because Harrison's out of town, you dolt!"

"And Dad's here." Sunny sat down in a chair and opened a beer. "He might want to play, too, you know."

"Hey, Karen, how's your aunt, anyway?" Ryu peered into a bowl of potato chips.

"Mean and manipulative as ever. She still has the ability to guilt Harrison into coming to see her."

Ryu snagged a chip. "Well, she is a nun, after all. There's nothing like Catholic guilt."

"What?" Koko folded himself to the ground. "Your aunt is a nun?"

"Yeah." Karen frowned. "Our upbringing was rife with threats of hellfire in the afterlife."

"That's wild stuff," Koko said.

"Explains a few things about them, doesn't it?" Ryu said. Karen stuck her tongue out at him.

Behind them, Koko could hear his apartment door open, and he knew his dad and Ken were about to join them. "So how does she deal with Harrison being gay?"

"She doesn't know." Karen leaned back into her chair.

"Oh, man, that's messed up!" Gigi said.

"Now, Gigi," Corwin said as he came into the room. "She might just have a different perspective. You shouldn't judge her belief system, even if it is messed up."

Koko shook his head. "Jeez, Dad, how long are you going to let your hair grow? I just realized it's past your ass!"

"Ah, jealous are you, Koko?" Corwin touched Koko's head. "Well, I remember when yours was just as long."

Karen was staring and asked, "Wow, you're their dad?"

Corwin turned to face Karen. "Ah, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Corwin, and I assume that you're--"

"That's Karen," Ken said as he stepped into the room.

"Oh my god, Ken!" Karen dropped the book she had in her hand, jumped to her feet, and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?" She looked shyly in Koko's direction.

"I'm with him," Ken said, pointing to Corwin. "It's good to see you. Oh, and look, it's Ryu, too. Still reading sad poetry and looking for evidence of your past life?"

"Um, hello, professor." Ryu looked uncomfortable. "I'm afraid I gave up sad poetry when you introduced me to superheroes and role-playing games. It's hard to be melancholy when I'm killing orcs by the dozen."

"Very true!"

Ryu glanced at Koko and asked, "So, are you still teaching at the university?"

Ken sat down in an unoccupied chair. "I will be again in the fall. I've been on sabbatical for about a year now. Corey and I have been all over Asia."

"Well, Asian studies is your area." Ryu fidgeted.

Koko definitely got the feeling there was something going on. Both Karen and Ryu were acting like nervous cats.

Gigi noticed, too, and patted Karen's leg. "I didn't know you guys knew each other."

"Oh my, yes." Ken grinned. "But where's Harrison? He's not ill, I hope."

"No," Karen said as her eyes darted toward Koko again. "He's seeing Aunt Bernadette."

Ken looked over his shoulder at Koko. "Oh, don't tell me! Harrison is your new boyfriend?"

Koko's brain started connecting the dots and his scalp started to prickle. College professor. Ken was a college professor. "Yeah, he is. Harrison is my boyfriend."

"That's fabulous! Well, I daresay you'll not have any complaints with him."

Koko could feel the blood drain from his face.

"He's terrific in the kitchen and elsewhere, if you know--"

"Ken'yuu, that's enough." Corwin's voice was soft but insistent. Then he looked around the rest of the room and said, "Well, should we order some pizzas?"

Later, Koko was in the kitchen cleaning up when Karen joined him.

"Hey, Koko, about Professor Na and Harrison--you shouldn't worry about it, okay? We've known him since we were kids, and at college, I know he sort of looked out for Harrison. And yeah, they have a bit of history, and it will be tense for a while, but they'll get over it. I know Harrison will be upset that he wasn't here to talk to you about this and explain."

"He doesn't have to explain. There's nothing we can do to change the past."

"Well, yeah, I have to admit, it's kind of weird for me, too, seeing him here. But nothing more than a freaky coincidence. Just talk to Harrison about it." She hugged Koko. "He's crazy about you, you know and he wouldn't let Ken get in the way."

"Yeah, I do know." Koko didn't know why, but his chest felt tight. He already knew the story ... but why did it have to be Ken? Why did it have to be Ken who'd hurt Harrison so badly? Why was it Ken who'd left Harrison for Koko's dad, of all people?

She gave his shoulder a squeeze and then Gigi walked her out.

Koko sat down at the table. He felt ... cheated somehow. Ken already had Dad! It just didn't feel fair.

A few minutes later, Gigi returned and said, "So, are you going to explain your sad face?"

"I think Ken was Harrison's first love."

"But you don't know that for sure?" Sunny asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Well, no, I'm not a hundred percent certain, but it matches up."

"Wow, that could be really bad. I mean, Ken as a first could really fuck up a person." Gigi opened a pizza box on the counter. "It's kind of Greek tragedy stuff, huh?"

"Yeah." Koko felt a little numb.

"Except without all the dying." Gigi snagged the remaining piece of pizza.

"So what if it is true?" Sunny pulled another beer out of the refrigerator. "What will you do? Break up with him now that you know about Ken?"

Koko thought about it. He was pretty good about separating past from present, but this was so uncomfortably weird, he wasn't sure he could do it. He didn't want to break it off with Harrison. But if Harrison had been in love with Ken, how would he feel when he faced his first love again?

"I think I'm more worried about how he'll handle it."

"You won't know until you talk to him, right?" Gigi ruffled his hair. "Try not to stress out about it, okay?"

"Yeah." Koko rolled his eyes. "Right."


	6. CRASH!

Advocates, Issue 10

The Battle before the Battle

In the eerie calm of their junkyard sanctuary, Goku quickly climbed a mountain-sized pile of rusting cars and scanned the horizon.

"Well, whaddaya see, monkey?" Gojyo asked as she crushed out her smoke.

Through the shimmering heat and far in the distance, Goku could see a sizable dust cloud. "Yeah, they're coming, and it looks like there's a buttload of them."

"Well, I wish they'd get here already." The nearby manmade lake spouted up like a geyser. "I'm bored."

Goku scrambled down the tower of cars. "You're not the only one."

To Goku's right, he could see metal from the junkyard collapse with a horrendous, fingernails-on-a-chalkboard squeal as it folded in on itself. The hunks of steel spun with a molten heat, finally dropping to the ground as fully formed mortar shells.

Sweat dripped from Sanzo as she drew another mass of metal out of the wrecked cars.

"Don't kill yourself before we even get started!" Gojyo shouted.

"Shut up," Sanzo muttered back. The air rippled with heat waves as molten metal spun, forming additional mortars.

Goku crouched and surveyed their armory. There was a pile of grenades, mortars of various kinds, and a cornucopia of bullets. Sanzo was arming herself and the humans they had with them. Most of their troops were military trained but not all. They'd also mined the perimeter, something Goku considered a particularly cowardly defense, but after what had happened in the underground city, there was little mercy in his heart.

Sergeant Flynn of the Defending Advocates Brigade appeared. "I think we're ready, ma'am."

Sanzo nodded at pile of ammo. "That's all I can do."

"Ma'am, this is more than we thought possible. You kept some for yourself?"

Sanzo rolled her eyes and lit a cigarette.

"Well, added to our own stockpile, this makes us rather formidable."

Gojyo bumped Goku's arm and said, "Did ya hear that? We're formidable!"

"Yes, ma'am, very formidable. With this amount of ammunition and the four of you, we are guaranteed a victory." Flynn turned.

"Sergeant," Sanzo said as she pointed to a small pile of square buttons. "Take those. Make sure they go to people you know will keep their heads."

Flynn stopped and took a closer look at items. His head snapped up and he said, "Are those what I think they are, ma'am?"

"Yes. EMPs." Sanzo narrowed her eyes. "Use them when you're out of options. The pulse should cover an area of about one square city block."

"EMPs?" Gojyo sucked in a breath. "But Hakkai said--"

"That's all," Sanzo said to Flynn.

Flynn studied them and then nodded and turned away. "Yes, ma'am."

Goku exhaled the breath he'd sucked in as Flynn finally disappeared around a corner. "But Sanzo--"

"Shut it! We don't know for sure that EMPs will affect us. It's only a theory."

"Yeah but it's Hakkai's theory," Gojyo argued. "He knows what's going on. We're experiments that got loose or something and we've got robots running around our brains. Robots! If they engage the EMPs--"

"It doesn't matter. If they use them, we're probably already dead."

The four of them plus the tattered military brigade (and whatever mad scientist stuff Hakkai was dreaming up) was all that stood between the oncoming army of cyborg undead and the city. If they survived the night, they would take the fight to Houtou Corporation and face Dr. Nii.

If not ...

"Cut it out with the maudlin face." Gojyo smacked Goku on the head. "After all, we only live once, you know."

Sanzo threw down her cigarette and stomped it out. "If we're lucky."

 

**CRASH!**

 

Harrison left another voicemail message and ended the call. It was still early in the day and Kyle should be home in the morning after a late game night. Harrison wasn't sure why, but not being able to reach Kyle was really starting to bother him. He had a really bad feeling.

Still in his hand, his phone rang. He sighed when he saw who was calling.

"Good morning, Karen."

"Good morning. You need to come home. Now."

"Why?" Harrison stood up. He'd just finished breakfast with the nuns and he'd already fixed the drain pipe. He was free to go, but--

"I'm not sure, didn't Auntie tell you I called last night?" Karen was speaking very fast and that was rarely a good sign. "Oh, what am I saying, of course she didn't! Anyway, I tried to call you on your cell, too, but you didn't pick up."

"Yes, I got your message, but you didn't say there was a problem."

"Well, I don't really get it, but Koko's kind of freaked out because of Professor Na."

"Professor Na--do you mean Ken Na? But why would he be a problem for Kyle?"

"All I know is that Ken is Koko's dad's boyfriend. I saw him last night."

"Ken is? Well isn't that interesting?" Harrison ran a hand through his hair. "And complicated."

"I know! I couldn't believe it when I saw him, I mean, what are the odds?" She took a deep breath and continued, "He looks good, still kind of creepy and oily, but their dad seems to have some sort of magic--"

"Karen, could you get to the point please?"

"Oh, yeah." Karen took a breath. "Well! Gigi said Koko's all freaked out about it. He thinks Ken was the love of your life or something."

Harrison furrowed his brow. "Why would he ... hmm. He wasn't answering my calls, so I was beginning to think there was a problem. And let me take a guess--somehow Ken just made it worse."

"Yeah, hard to forget what a colossal prick he is. Anyway, just get your ass back here."

"I'm leaving now." He hung up. Why Ken, of all people?

There was a knock at his door. "Harrison? Will you be staying for lunch?"

Opening the door he said, "I'm sorry, Auntie, I won't be able to join you today."

His elderly aunt frowned at him as she stared at the phone. "I forgot to tell you, Karen called last night while you were fixing the drain pipe on the roof. Was that her just now?"

"Yes."

She shook her head and clucked her tongue. "I'm afraid my memory is not so good now. Can you give Karen my apologies? Not that she'll believe I'm sincere. That girl."

"Of course I'll tell her." Harrison took a good look at his aunt. Her hair was white now, though still pulled back into a severe bun. And she was smaller and a bit frail, but there was still a power in her. Of course, she would say it had something to do with her faith. Perhaps it did.

"Karen said you have a girlfriend."

"Did she?" Harrison picked up his bag.

"Yes, I think she said Koko was the name."

"Yes, that's true."

"She also said she had a boyfriend named Gigi." Aunt Bernadette pursed her lips. "What kind of name is Gigi, Harrison? Is Gigi a woman?"

Harrison laughed and said, "No, Auntie, Gigi is a nickname. His name is Jeremy. You'd like him, I think."

"I doubt that." She handed Harrison a basket. "Here are some cookies for you and your friends. A few of the sisters baked them for you, in appreciation for helping us out."

"This is very thoughtful. Please give the sisters my thanks."

She dropped her voice to a conspiratorial level as she said, "Stay away from the pink ones. Sister Mary Therese made them and she has a tendency to confuse the salt and sugar."

"I'll be careful. Thank you, Auntie."

"You'll call me when you get home? You know I worry."

"Yes, I know. I'll call." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I want to meet your Koko." She kissed him back. "Even if he's not quite what I'd hoped for."

Harrison started. "Well, I'm ... not sure what to say."

"Yes, yes, I'm not as dim as you think I am." She gave him a frown and waved her hands. "Now, away with you. And be safe."

The nuns had gathered and were waving goodbye at the convent's driveway. Harrison waved back and put the Land Cruiser in gear. He was still a tad confused about what had just happened. Had his aunt had just acknowledged that he was gay?

She had.

Several emotions flooded through him, relief, pride, love, and anxiety. They all mingled together in a strange, bubbling happiness as one of the biggest worries in his life faded away.

So far, the day wasn't completely ruined. Now all he had to do was get back and figure out what Kyle was thinking.

 

One hour and twenty-five minutes later, he walked into Shangri-La Comics. Behind the counter sat someone he'd never seen before, a man with a long gray braid. He was reading a copy of The Walking Dead graphic novel.

Before Harrison could speak, the man said, "You know, I'd like this story more if it wasn't so easy to anticipate. Although I'm told that later volumes shake it up a bit. Have you read it?"

"Ah, yes, I have. I'm sorry, but could you--"

"In your opinion, does it get better?"

"Well, yes, it does, actually. But I'm trying--"

"That's reassuring." The man removed his glasses. "It's been a long time since I've read anything that really held my interest."

Harrison took a deep breath. He didn't like to be rude, but right now, he needed to be heard.

"You're Harrison, right?" The man looked at him. "I'm Corwin, Koko's dad. Koko is a little upset at the moment. You should probably see him."

"Yes. That--"

"Good." Corwin picked up his book and started reading again. "He's down at the gym. With Ken. Apparently Koko felt it was necessary to challenge Ken to a duel or some such nonsense."

"What?"

"A duel. A testosterone laden show of--"

Sunny came through the beaded curtain and said, "I'll take you."

"Oh, good." Corwin stuck his nose back in the book.

Outside, Sunny led the way as the two walked in silence. Above them and not quite at its zenith, the sun asserted itself, re-heating the still-warm pavement from the days and weeks before. Today would be another scorcher.

"What is Kyle thinking?" Harrison mused out loud.

"You believe thinking is a high priority here?" Sunny asked, as he pulled out his lighter.

"Well, no. But have you ever seen Ken fight?"

"You shouldn't underestimate Koko. He can take care of himself."

"I've seen Ken fight." Harrison clenched his fists and said, "Kyle might be good, but Ken is otherworldly."

Sunny lit his cigarette. "It wouldn't be the first beat-down Koko's gotten. But I would be surprised if it were that easy."

Harrison's frustration climbed. Why would Kyle do something so stupid?

Sunny turned into an alleyway and then leaned next to a door. Pointing to a black door he said, "Go inside. I'm smoking."

Harrison blinked frantically once he was inside, trying to get his eyesight to adjust to the low light in the room after the blazing sunlight. Then the scent of sweat and testosterone hit him, and he walked forward. In the center of the room, he could see a brightly lit but empty boxing ring. There were a handful of men watching the ring, all in workout clothes of one form or another.

Uncertainty swept over Harrison and he wondered if maybe he was intruding. He wasn't certain why Kyle had challenged Ken, but if the grudge was about Harrison ... it was time to intervene and put an end to the nonsense. At least, that was his hope.

A man ran by with towels and some ice, and Harrison retreated toward the back of the room. There was less light further back, and for some reason, that made him feel a little bit better.

"There you are," Gigi said as he joined Harrison. "I knew you'd show up eventually."

Harrison looked over. Gigi had a black eye and a bandage on his chin. "What happened to you?"

"Hey, I thought I was doing him a favor, helping him blow off a little steam, but the stupid monkey's on fire today. He's challenged everyone in here today, and so far, he's kicked everyone's ass. See the guy over there with the ice-pack on his lip?"

There was a thin strip of a man with purplish hair. Hearts decorated his silly workout trunks. "Yes."

"That's Zack. The dumbass went in after me and lasted about three seconds. As Jay-Z would say, 'you know the type, loud as a motorbike, but couldn't bust a grape in a food fight' that's totally Zack's MO, all talk. So it's kinda hard to feel sorry for him."

Harrison's vision fell on another man. He was striking, tall and dark-haired, with mismatched eyes, but for some odd reason, Harrison took an immediate dislike to him. "And the fellow next to Zack?"

"Oh, Henri," Gigi chuckled. "Yep, he got a beat-down, too."

Another man was wrapping Henri's ribs.

Gigi leaned close and said softly, "Henri's Koko's ex."

"Oh." Harrison disliked Henri even more.

"Kevin's already gone, stormed out of here in one of his temper tantrums. That guy thinks he's a prince or something, but really, he's such a tool."

Ken appeared near the light's edge and stepped into the ring with a smile, waving to all the people watching. Harrison considered how deceptively docile Ken looked. But in reality, Harrison knew Ken could make the dead angry. Koko was right behind Ken and leapt into the ring without hesitation.

Exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding, Harrison said, "Explain to me why they're doing this."

Gigi looked surprised. "I thought you knew. Wasn't Ken the love of your life or something? And Dad stole him away?"

Harrison was still trying to make sense of the preposterous string of syllables when a bell rang.

"They have a bell?"

"Sure." Gigi shrugged. "What can I say? We like to take the fantasy as far as possible."

Kyle launched himself from his corner and went at Ken in a blur. A flurry of jabs somehow missed, and all Kyle's seemingly wicked right cross managed to do was ruffle Ken's hair a bit. Like a dervish, Kyle jumped and delivered a spinning back-kick at Ken's head.

Ken moved imperceptibly and caught Kyle's foot. Kyle was moving so fast, all Harrison could register was a series of punches and kicks, all easily blocked by Ken. He had yet to throw a punch.

Harrison knew this strategy, and his stomach tightened with the knowledge of what was about to be unleashed on Kyle. He took a step forward, but a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I don't think you should interfere." Corwin's eyes were half-closed as he spoke.

Harrison nearly jumped in surprise; when had Corwin arrived? Harrison hadn't heard the door open nor had he felt a new presence nearby.

"Koko doesn't need to be saved by the man he's trying to impress."

"He doesn't--"

"You do understand that, right? If you save him ..." Corwin let the unspoken words hang in the air.

Kyle ducked under a half-hearted swing by Ken. As Kyle tried to dance away, Ken nailed him with a kick in the side. There was a collective intake of breath in the room as Kyle staggered back. But off his stride, somehow he managed to connect with a left to Ken's jaw.

"Yes, I suppose I understand," Harrison said as he clenched his fists. Corwin was right. Stupid or not, if Harrison tried to stop the fight, it would upset the balance between him and Kyle. In the long run, that interference might cause irreparable damage to their relationship.

Still--Harrison made a sound of frustration and said, "But just so were clear, he's operating under a false assumption."

"I know that, you know that, and of course, Ken'yuu knows that, too." Corwin almost seemed uninterested in the entire event.

"That won't stop him from beating Kyle to a pulp."

"True." After a moment Corwin turned away from the fight and said, "Did Koko tell you that Ken and I hiked through the Himalayas recently?"

"What?" Harrison stared back at Corwin.

When Corwin didn't answer, Harrison shifted his gaze to Gigi for an explanation.

Gigi spread his hands. "Hey, my advice is don't try to figure Dad out. You'll go crazy if you do."

In the ring, Ken dipped his body and lazily swung a leg, easily tripping Kyle as he made a mad swing which probably would've knocked Ken senseless, had it connected. Kyle rolled across the mat, desperately trying to protect his core as Ken delivered a nasty body blow.

A count started, and Kyle crawled to his knees and then to his feet.

"In the Himalayas, one night we drank too much. Please don't ask what we were drinking, but anyway, Ken'yuu wandered off in the darkness to relieve himself. Did you know some of the paths up there can be quite narrow and very, very steep?"

Harrison tried not to bite his lip as he watched Ken's movements. He never let Kyle get too far right. Was that a weakness or a trick? No, it definitely looked like a weakness. Absently, he answered, "No, Corwin, I didn't know that."

"Well, those paths are not really the place to be when it's as dark as the inside of a dog and you don't have a good feel for the terrain and you're drunk as a skunk."

Harrison opened his mouth, ready to unleash a passive-aggressive attack, when for some strange reason he paused. Perhaps there was more to this discussion than just rambling. "What happens then, Corwin?"

"In some cases, people take one step too many and tumble down the side of a hill. Lucky for Ken'yuu, a big rock stopped his fall and all he did was break a few toes on his right foot and give himself an impressive hematoma on his right shin. Oh, and later we realized he'd made a mess out of his left knee. Sometimes that kind of injury takes a while to show up."

The bell rang, signaling there was sixty seconds between the rounds.

"So, if you're ever drinking in the Himalayas at night, please remember Ken's tumble down the side of a hill."

"Thank you, I think," Harrison darted toward Kyle's corner. Gigi and Henri were already there.

"Man, just give it up, would ya?" Gigi said as he dabbed at a cut above Kyle's eye. "You've already beat up four of us today, you've got to be exhausted."

"Nah, none of you lasted this long. It's nothing."

Henri started to speak, but Harrison cut him off. "Kyle."

Kyle jumped to his feet, eyes wide as he said, "What are you doing here?"

"There's no time for that." Harrison hopped through the ropes. When he was on the other side, he leaned close and said, "Ken's left knee is weak. Also, I'm fairly certain his peripheral vision is not very good on his right side, so when you attack, approach him on his right side. But as a rule, don't charge him; his blocking is exceptional and he uses that to wear his opponents out. Make him come to you."

"How did you--"

"And I suspect I'm far too late for this piece of advice, but don't let him get into your head, all right?"

"But, Harrison--"

The bell rang.

Harrison squeezed Kyle's shoulder and smiled. "Later. I'll tell you later, but right now? I'd appreciate it if you kicked his ass. I'd enjoy seeing that."

"But, I thought--" Kyle stared at Harrison in obvious confusion. Finally, he said, "Just leave it to me!"


	7. ZING!

Advocates, Issue 12

One Ending

The land around the junkyard was a mess. For miles around, mortar craters, stands of splintered trees, mounds of ice, and gaping chasms dotted the scenery. And everywhere, bits of undead cyborgs littered the ground along with some of the Defending Advocates Brigade.

Goko summoned the last of his power and the land rolled, spilling a stack of twitching, disabled cyborgs into a pit and then filling it in. He stumbled to the ground, his breaths coming in shallow bursts. He was hurt, his leg possibly broken, but it was nothing that he couldn't recover from.

Nearby Hakkai concentrated on decapitating the last of the living cyborgs with his razor vines. It was terrifying the way he used them, too bad the cyborgs weren't capable of fear. Goku narrowed his vision, and even with the distance between them, he could see Hakkai was bleeding from a dozen different places.

"Damn, he's scary," Gojyo said as she joined Goku, her arm hung limp at her side.

"Yeah."

"Man, I wasn't sure we were going to survive that one. There must've been a thousand of those fuckers."

"Yeah."

Hakuryuu circled above Hakkai, looking for any other threats before setting down and shifting from his dragon form into human form. They exchanged a few words and then headed toward Goku and Gojyo.

Goku didn't know why, but he felt an overwhelming need to join them. He glanced at Gojyo. She must've felt the same because without speaking, the two began walking to meet Hakkai and Hakuryuu.

After a few moments, Sanzo fell in step with Goku and Gojyo. She was dirty and had a bloody hand pressed against her bloodier side. Slung over her should was an assault rifle and a bandolier for extra clips. The bandolier was empty. "If Hakuryuu hadn't showed, we'd have been overrun."

"Yeah," Goku said with a sigh. "We suck."

"Gojyo, let me see that arm," Hakkai said as he met them.

"Nah, it's fi--"

Hakkai grabbed Gojyo's useless arm and shoulder. There was a strange, wet cracking sound and Gojyo screamed, crumpling to the ground.

Hakkai leaned over her. "Feel better now?"

"You sonofa--" Gojyo flexed her arm. "Yeah, kind of. But really, Hakkai, you should treat a lady better than that."

Goku snorted with laughter. "There ain't no ladies here."

"Stuff it, small fry, or I'll show you just what this lady can do!"

"Not right now, you won't," Hakkai said. "Goku's leg is broken and I'll need to tend to that, but not before I see to Sanzo's wound."

"I'm fine," Goku said as he stared at Hakuryuu. "But what's up with Hakuryuu? He looks kinda faded."

Hakuryuu nodded. "Yes, I need to rest." Then he made a keening noise and shape-shifted back into a cube.

"What's that all about?" Gojyo said as she climbed to her feet with the aid of her staff.

"Conservation mode." Hakkai scooped up the cube and placed it in his pocket. "Hakuryuu expended an enormous amount of energy today. He needs to connect to a power source."

Goku leaned on his nyoi-bo. "Well, I know how he feels, I'm starving!"

"Hey, Queen Holier-Than-Thou, maybe you should sit down for a few." Gojyo kicked Sanzo's foot. "You're looking pretty pale."

"Shut up," Sanzo said as she pulled out her cigarettes. "We've got problems."

"Jeez, what now?" Goku complained. "Can't we eat first?"

Sanzo lit a smoke. "Without Hakuryuu we would've gotten our asses handed to us today."

"Agreed," Hakkai said. "As it was, we barely made it. The troops ... there aren't many left."

Goku spun his staff. "We need to get stronger before we take on Nii and Houtou."

"I hate to admit it, but yeah," Gojyo said. "Even Shakugetsujou says I'm lame."

Hakkai frowned. "Your weapon said that?"

"Yeah. I told you she was sentient, even if she is kind of bitchy."

"Gojyo, we don't know what she is--maybe Hakuryuu and I should have a look at your Shakugetsujou."

Gojyo's fingers tightened and she pulled the shakugetsujou closer. "She's fine, just a little bossy. I'm not going to let you take her apart."

Hakkai nodded and said, "Perhaps we can talk about her later."

Sanzo exhaled a cloud of smoke. "I think it's pretty clear that if we're going to stand a snowball's chance in hell, we need to be better. Much better."

"Yes." Hakkai frowned. "Nii has created some very strong mutants. I suspect we haven't seen half of what he can unleash."

Gojyo climbed to her feet. "I guess we'd better start training tomorrow."

Goku asked, "So, what direction is Houtou?"

Sanzo pointed west.

Goku turned to face west, threw back his head, and shouted, "Yeah, ya hear that Nii? We're coming for you!"

"Soon," Gojyo added.

"Yes, very soon, Dr. Nii." Hakkai touched the cube in his pocket. "We have much to discuss."

 

**ZING!**

 

Koko shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. Ken was on the mat and someone was counting down. Then Dad was crouching over Ken and helping him to sit up.

The buzzing in Koko's ears dissipated as Harrison removed the sparring helmet and said softly, "Well, you did better against him than I did."

"Wait, you fought him?" Koko shook his head again and he staggered. "But why?"

Harrison steadied him. "Slowly, Kyle."

"But why did you fight him?"

Harrison glanced at the people around them. "Well--"

"No need to be shy about it, kiddo," Ken said through the cloth he held to his bleeding nose.

Koko was pleased to note the blood. Unfortunately, Harrison was pressing a bag of ice to Koko's face as well.

"Harrison, why did you--"

Ken smirked. "He thought I stole his boyfriend."

"Well, that's not exactly what I thought, but close enough."

"Wait, stole your boyfriend?" Koko looked at Harrison, who was definitely embarrassed. "So Ken wasn't your--"

"Ah haha." Harrison scowled. "No, Ken wasn't 'my' anything."

Ken got to his feet and placed the back of his hand against his forehead and said dramatically, "Oh, but you wound me, dear student!"

Koko rolled his eyes and but that made his face hurt. "Ken was your professor, right? In college?"

"No, he was Karen's and my tutor when we were in middle school."

"Yes, and later I helped him get into the university on a scholarship." Ken brushed at his gi.

"Yes, he did," Harrison said with a tortured sigh. "But I assure you, he was not 'that' professor."

"But I thought--"

"I know what you thought. I'm afraid you jumped to the wrong conclusion." Harrison put his hand on Kyle's elbow. "Do you think you can make it home, now? Or should I get my car?"

"I can make it. But I need to change."

"I also taught them about comic books and role-playing games and martial arts. And various other fandoms." Ken smiled and stretched his arms of his head and bounced on his toes. "As for the other thing you wondered about, well, I did try to woo him into a 'friend with benefits' arrangement, but--"

"Ken'yuu," Corwin said. "That's enough."

Ken grinned but remained quiet. He did some stretches, moving around with obvious ease. Koko was beginning to think maybe Ken had taken a fall.

"Come on," Harrison said. "I'll help you change."

As they walked to the locker room, Koko glanced over at Harrison's unreadable face. "Um, are ya mad?"

"Somewhat."

Koko looked down. "I'm sorry, but when he started making all those innuendos, I guess--"

"But mostly I'd like to take you home and do unspeakable things to you."

Koko nearly stumbled as he said, "What? You mean good unspeakable things, right?"

"Well, you're too hurt right now to find out. I guess you'll have to wait."

"Are ya sure?" Koko tried to wink, but that made his face hurt.

Harrison laughed. "Yes. Now, let's get you changed and home. Where you'll take a shower and I'll bandage you up and get you some painkillers."

"Aw, man."

 

Koko sat at his kitchen table with his notebook open. He should be writing out the next set of story boards, but instead he was watching Harrison wash the dinner dishes.

The temperature had been holding steady, a summer heat-wave for nearly six weeks now. Koko's apartment was sweltering and yet, somehow, Harrison looked cool in his white, short-sleeved shirt. But then again, Koko always thought Harrison looked cool, he seemed to be immune to sweat, except when they were having sex, of course.

Koko's shorts suddenly got tight as images of a naked and sweat-sheened Harrison flitted through his memory. Taking a big drink of his ice water, Koko hoped that he'd be able to shake his erection. Harrison had made Koko wait while he healed from the dumb fight he'd had with Ken. Then there had been family gatherings and work. They hadn't been alone for a couple of weeks, and Koko was a little ... horny. Okay, he was a lot horny. He took another drink, wondering if he should just dump the ice water in his lap and be done with it.

"Hey, why didn't we go to your house tonight? It's still so hot!"

"Because Karen and Gigi are there. And I suspect it might be uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"I told you Gigi had met his match."

"Oh, wow." Koko frowned. "Is she breaking up with him?"

"No, I don't think it's anything that ... wholesome." Harrison cleared his throat.

"Wholesome?" Koko shook his head and shuddered. "I don't think I want to think about it."

"Nor do I."

"Then let's change the subject." Koko flipped through pages in his notebook until he found what he wanted. He pointed and said, "This is what I wanted to talk to you about."

Harrison moved his chair next to Koko's and looked at the page. "All right."

"Well, I just thought it would be really cool in the last battle, if we had Hakuryuu show up flying."

"Hmm, interesting. Go on," Harrison said as he placed his chin on Koko's shoulder and encircled his waist.

Harrison's proximity was not helping Koko's focus. "Um, I was thinking that maybe we could take the mech idea a bit further."

"Turn him into some sort of shape-shifter, maybe?"

"Yeah, kind of like a Transformer." Koko shivered with Harrison's breath in his ear. "He'll be like their ship or ground support. And maybe save their asses at the end of the twelve issues."

"That's good. In the story now, no one really knows what he's capable of, correct?" Harrison's hand slid along Koko's thigh, moving slowly up his leg, and Koko began to breathe faster.

"Yeah, I think he might be like, um ... their computer. No, not their computer although he--"

"Those are some terrific ideas, Kyle," Harrison whispered as his fingers opened Koko's pants. "But I think I'd rather talk about this later. Right now, I'd like to invoke the addendum to our conjugal felicity agreement and take you to bed."

"Um--" Koko tried to speak but all that came out was a jumble of sounds as Harrison's fingers curled around his dick.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"Ah!" Koko forced a stern note into his voice as he said, "Has anyone ever told you you're kind of evil?"

"Of course. Most recently, I believe it was you." Harrison stood up and pulled Koko along. "Come on."

"But I have a crummy mattress! And it's hot! I don't think you'll be comfortable here!"

Harrison stopped at the bedroom door and faced him. "Do you not want to?"

"Of course I want to!"

Touching Koko's cheek with his thumb, burying his fingers in Koko's hair, Harrison leaned close and whispered, "Then would you rather I make love to you on the table?"

The words were romantic and sweet, but there was a barely contained tension in Harrison's voice, something that reminded Koko of a snake coiling for attack. Koko supposed that was dirty talk for Harrison. And it was definitely working.

"No." Koko swallowed. "I want you to fuck me on my bed."

Harrison pushed Koko against the closed door and kissed him. And through the frantic haze of lips, tongues, and heavy breathing, Koko could feel Harrison's erection as it dug into his hip.

Koko broke the kiss as his t-shirt was pulled over his head. Harrison moved in for his neck and Koko dodged him. He suspected if he didn't lure Harrison into the bedroom soon, they'd never make it. Opening the door Koko crooked a finger at Harrison and said, "Come on, it's just a few more steps. You can do it."

Harrison mumbled something under his breath but compliantly followed. For a moment, Koko was embarrassed by the shabbiness of his room, but when he turned to see Harrison unbuttoning his shirt, everything but his desire fell out of his head. Natural light from the waning day filled the room, and Harrison, aware that he was being watched, slowed his movements, peeling off his clothes in a seductive strip tease.

Koko never got used to the sight of Harrison naked. Muscles rippled on Harrison's arms, stomach, and chest, lovely on the lean shape. And then there was his cock, hard and straight against his belly, framed by the 'V' of his hipbones.

Koko finally remembered to breathe. "Jeez, you're fucking gorgeous."

"Thank you." Harrison crawled onto the bed. "You're quite eye-catching yourself, you know. And I believe it's your turn to strip."

Koko felt himself blush as he pushed down his shorts and boxers. He wasn't really shy, but there was something about Harrison's hungry look that disarmed him.

Harrison kissed him softly as Koko joined him on the bed. "Kyle, will this be all right?"

"What? You mean screwing in my bed?"

"No, I mean if I ... have you."

Koko laughed as he reached into a box next to the bed and then handed Harrison a jar of lubricant. "Yeah, you goof, I agreed to the addendum, didn't I? Besides, with you, I'm pretty sure I'll like it both ways."

Harrison sat up and took the lube. "I know I will." He turned himself, lying so his head was by Koko's feet and then pulled him over, repositioning him on this hands and knees.

"What are--" Koko's breath caught as he felt Harrison's tongue sliding against the tip of his cock. Koko sighed as Harrison swallowed him down. After a moment, he was able to focus on Harrison's cock, and he touched it, moving closer so that he could reciprocate. Pre-cum had gathered on Harrison's stomach and Koko licked at it, enjoying the sound and feel of Harrison's quiet moans.

Harrison's mouth on Koko's cock was replaced by a lubricated hand, gently squeezing and stroking. Harrison moved under him, giving Koko better access to Harrison's erection. Koko explored the soft skin, following ridges and contours, first with his fingers and finally with his mouth. There was an unhurried pace to their movements, as if the heat were slowing them.

Harrison stopped his strokes after a moment, and Koko could feel a hand on his ass and then fingers gently swirling around his hole, dipping shallowly inside, slicking him up for things to come. He held his breath as there was a continuous slide, a gentle invasion opening him. He exhaled, embracing the feel of another press, the steady expansion.

"Am I hurting you?"

Koko shook his head. "Hardly."

"Good," Harrison said as he twisted his fingers and rubbed.

Koko's vision blurred; he was worried he would collapse. "Oh, yeah."

Harrison was moving, sliding out from underneath him, and after a pause, Koko heard the snap of packaging before Harrison grabbed his hips and bumped against him. He could feel the length of Harrison's cock drag against his hypersensitive flesh before pressing against his entrance and stretching him open.

Koko moaned, but there was surprisingly little pain even when Harrison was fully inside. Koko's cock felt heavy and hard, but also neglected. He curled his hand around himself and rocked back, pushing against Harrison impatiently.

Harrison gasped and shifted, pulling almost completely out before surging inside again. Harrison's first few strokes were slow, almost lazy in their delivery. But in only a few moments, they were both in motion, and the contact was nearly savage as their bodies slammed against one another. Harrison stilled Koko's hips in a bruising grip and then he twisted.

The new angle and speed to Harrison's onslaught was too much. Koko's toes curled, digging into the bed as his orgasm uncoiled violently, like an over wound-spring. Panting and shaking, he slumped onto his forearms.

Harrison lifted Koko's hips and managed to speed his rough pounding. Koko closed his eyes, enjoying the erotic swell and pulse of Harrison's cock inside him.

"Kyle," Harrison murmured in Koko's ear before his fingers tightened and he gave one final push.

Arms came down on either side of Koko as Harrison rolled to one side.

"Ah," Koko said with a grin. "I think we're both good at that."

Harrison laughed and touched Koko's face. "Yes. But I'm afraid I might've bruised you a bit."

"Yeah, that was pretty hot, actually." Koko sat up. "But I'm all sweaty, and I'm pretty sure we need to change the sheets. You're staying tonight, right? Since tomorrow is a holiday?"

"If you don't mind."

"You're kidding, right?" Koko took his hand and said, "Now, come on, let's shower."

 

Harrison was warm, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He opened his eyes and realized he was warm because Kyle had an arm slung around his waist. Settling back down, he allowed himself to drift off. He was in that dream state, almost asleep, when he felt the bed dip. At first, he thought Kyle was just moving around, but he finally realized there was an arm still wrapped around him.

Harrison sat up and pulled at the sheet to cover himself.

"You know," Ken said, his voice almost a whisper, "your Advocates book is very good. But I do take exception to Dr. Nii."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Oh." Ken looked over his shoulder and smiled. "We have some news for you and Sleeping Beauty."

"And you thought it was appropriate to walk into Kyle's bedroom?"

Ken shrugged. "I was hoping I'd get to see some action. You were both very noisy last night."

"I'm not sleeping." Kyle sat up and stretched. "Well, not any more, ya creepy pervert. Get out of my room."

"Well, you should join us in your dad's apartment. He has something he wants tell you."

"Damn it, Ken!" Kyle tossed a pillow at him. "Get out!"

"Ken'yuu, I thought I'd find you in here," Corwin said as he walked into the room.

Kyle raised his hands. "Dad! What the hell?"

"Oh, good morning, Koko." He nodded Harrison's direction. "Harrison."

"Ah, yes. Good morning, Corwin." Harrison felt very strange, almost embarrassed. After all, he was naked and in bed with Corwin's son and there were rules about that sort of thing.

"Ken has made coffee, and I'm thinking about pancakes."

Kyle groaned. "You aren't making the pancakes, are you?"

Corwin shrugged. "If no one volunteers, then yes."

"Fine. Just give me a minute to get dressed, and I'll make them."

"Very good," Corwin said as he walked toward the door. "Oh, and I sent scans of your book to a friend at Black Knight Publishing, and he'd like to meet with you."

"What?!"

"Come along, Ken'yuu, leave the young men to get ready at their leisure."

Ken waggled his eyebrows at them and then followed Corwin out of the room.

"Sorry," Kyle said as he leaned against Harrison. "They are so weird."

"I like your father, but I'll agree with you about Ken's weirdness." Harrison shivered. "But then again, wait until you meet my aunt. That will probably make you appreciate your father much more."

Kyle stood up and stretched again, and Harrison paused to admire Kyle's perfect proportions. "Do you think your father was serious about Black Knight?"

"Yep. Dad is weird and also weirdly hooked up. Who knows how he does it. But if we got published, that would be cool, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, that would be cool." Harrison smiled and said, "And if you want, I can make breakfast, you know."

"Yeah? That would be sweet! I think I even have bacon, or someone will." Kyle pulled a shirt over his head. "But what was that Ken said? Something about not liking your rendition of Nii?"

"Yes." Harrison slipped off the bed and reached for his clothes. He'd have to go home sometime today to get fresh clothing. "I suspect it's because I drew Dr. Nii as Ken."

"Harrison, you're brilliant!" Kyle laughed as he finished dressing. Then he grabbed Harrison's faced and kissed him. "I'm so glad you're my boyfriend."

Harrison finished dressing, watching Kyle's ass as he walked out of the room. "I'm very happy about that, too," Harrison said, and then he followed Kyle into the kitchen.

 

End


End file.
